Phoenix Flame
by Trinity Jasmine Elessar
Summary: Sauron captured Aragorn, and Aragorn forever lost his oldest daughter- or did he? It's a battle against evil to discover who's good- and who's faking. ~COMPLETE~
1. Prologue

Phoenix Flame 

**Summary: **Sauron captured Aragorn, and Aragorn forever lost his oldest daughter- or did he? It's a battle against evil to discover who's good- and who's faking.

**Rating:** PG-13, just to be safe, for violence.

**Disclaimer:** There are a few OCs that belong to me and only me. The rest... it all belongs to the great Tolkien. Lucky devil. Yeah yeah… I am receiving **absolutely no money for this story. I wrote it **only for my own (and others') enjoyment and a lack of better things to be doing**.**

**Additional Disclaimer: **This story is the first installation to my stories affectionately called The Pegasus Scrolls. The contour of the story doesn't really follow the contour of the book, so please just bear with me. I'm not looking to be historically accurate, just enjoyable. If lack of authenticity bothers you, feel free to go back. Italics are thoughts and memories. You should be able to distinguish which is which. 

No flamers please! I spent a lot of effort and time to produce this, and frankly I don't care if you think it's crap, so you'll just be wasting your own time.

_Prologue: Where Once Was Light_

A/N: VIOLENCE. THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE STORY. NOT GOOD FOR YOUNG KIDS. (Take a quick look at the PG-13 rating… *blinks and gestures towards the top of the page, knocking over the Christmas tree* Oops.) Reviews welcome!

__

        "My love, are you awake?"

        _No, go away._

        "Your daughter wishes to see you."

        _Daughter? No, not-_

        "Estel? Estel!" came the frantic reply. "Do not leave me!"

        _Why not?_ He screamed in his mind, trying to say something- anything. All he could feel was pain. The orcs had shown no mercy- Sauron himself had shown no mercy. He could barely remember anything. He could not see anything except the Dark Lord's face up close to his, the black walls of the tower, the...

        He had become so wrapped up in the memories that he was sobbing uncontrollably, his hand clutching the blankets of his bed.

        And his world snapped back to reality.

        Legolas Greenleaf cradled the week-old infant in his arms, holding the baby to his chest to lull it to sleep, when he heard Aragorn screaming from the next room. Gently carrying the baby, he rushed into the king's room, where the fallen lord was crying in his sleep as a frightened child. His wife Arwen was clutching his hand in a death grip, willing herself not to burst into tears.

        "Legolas, my friend, is there nothing we can do for him?" she asked brokenly, her husband still gripped in the hold of the Dark Lord. His gray eyes were glassy and terror-filled. His dark hair was strewn about his face, his parched lips moving, trying to save himself from torturous and agonizing death by denying his birthright completely.

_        I asked for your name._

_        I already told you-_

        Your real name, please.

_        Estel-_

_        Liar!_

        Aragorn's eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on his distraught wife. "Arwen-" he managed, tears still running from his wet eyes, his breaths coming in great heaving gasps of terror.

        "Shh, love, you are safe now," she said soothingly, brushing away the thick trail of tears gushing down his bruised cheeks.

_        Do whatever you desire of him, just do not kill or severely impair him._

        "No!" he screamed over and over again, the fresh pain returning. He saw the orcs, their whips saturated with his blood; their iron shoes opening bloody gashes on his soft, exposed stomach.

        His tears were flowing freely again. Arwen turned back to Legolas. "Is there any way to help him?"

        Legolas took a deep, shuddery breath. "Nay, my lady, he must defeat this on his own."

        "The stress will kill him!" Arwen exclaimed.

        "Maybe- and maybe not- if he is strong," Legolas chose his words carefully. "Already there is hope."

        "Where?" Arwen asked dully.

        "He will fight, lady," Legolas said in a comforting voice. "I have seen your Aragorn in situations similar to this. He will fight. And he will win."

        Arwen wished she could be as optimistic.

        Aragorn's teary gray eyes were fixed on Arwen, trying to draw strength from his beloved's face.

        But he remembered.

        They had not broken him; they had not won. No amount of torture would make him submit to their wishes. Until-

        Until they took _her._

        The sight of his four-year-old daughter in Sauron's arms made his blood boil in unleashed rage as he leapt at the Dark Lord. The result had been disastrous

_        "Leave the child alone!" Aragorn screamed a long string of filthy elvish curses._

_        "Such language," Sauron laughed. He took the king's bloodied jaw in his clawed hand and wrenched his head up, forcing him to look into his daughter's eyes. "My offer still stands, King of Gondor. You must surrender to Mordor's forces-"_

_        "My _answer_ still stands!" came the furious reply. "I will never give in to Mordor!"_

_        The child struggled to speak against the filthy cloth stuffed in her mouth. Sauron dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Aragorn's neck, warm blood running from the wound. Sauron set the child down and his orcs dragged her into the next room. "I am sure your child will enjoy her stay with me," he said mockingly._

_        Sauron slammed his fist into Aragorn's cheek, sending the Ranger to the cold stone floor. Pain laced through his body and he lay still, almost unable to breathe. Sauron knelt beside him, drawing a dagger with curves of sharp metal in an arc, bending towards the hilt. The Ranger stared at the dagger, and his eyes grew wide with terror as he realized what the Dark Lord was going to do to him. The spikes would rip whatever flesh it touched as it was yanked out of the wound._

_        "Your eyes betray you," Sauron said. He drove the blade deep into the Ranger's shoulder until only the hilt protruded from his skin. Aragorn bit back a scream. Sauron smiled evilly and ripped the weapon out, the arcs ripping the king's flesh out with it. Immediately, the scream Aragorn had been suppressing burst from him, echoing loudly in the tower, yet no one could help him…_

        "Aragorn," someone said.

        Aragorn did not respond, lost in his misery.

        "Aragorn Elessar!" came the voice, harsher. A hand came down and slapped him across his sore face.

        "Ow!" he screamed, sitting up in his bed. He glared at Arwen and Legolas. "What was that for?"

        "You have had enough of wallowing in self-despair," Arwen said hotly, then softened.

        "Ow," he said again, willing them not to hear the quiver in his voice, his weakness. Every breath he took was agonizing. "Ow," was all he could say. His eyes stung and a hot tear slipped down his cheek. The pain was causing spots to dance in front of his eyes. His distress made him sob again, his broken ribs sending sharp pains with every heaving breath.

        His daughter. He had left her. He had left his daughter with, with the Dark Lord himself.

        "Aragorn," Arwen slid down beside her husband. "Are you alright?"

        Aragorn nodded, his sobs quieting to a hiccup.

        "Where is Trinity?" she asked tenderly, brushing sweat-slicked black hair from his forehead. "Where is our daughter?"

        "I- I had to leave her," he said. "_He had her." Aragorn dropped his head onto his bloody, ripped chest. "Alas, she is gone. Sauron will have killed her by now."_

        Arwen bit back a scream of rage and the desire to throttle Aragorn. "You- you _left_ her?" She raised a fist to strike him across his swollen face when Legolas grabbed her wrist.

        "Do not blame him," Legolas said. "It was not his fault. He was in pain- you know he was dying. She is gone. Let yourself remember her in your memories."

        "Should we _rescue her?"_

        "Lady," Legolas said, with a small snort of indignation. "Sauron's stronghold in impenetrable. Sauron himself is almost invincible. Going to rescue your child- of whom we do not know is still living- would be folly. Enough of this. Your husband needs care, now that he has woken up. Get me my herbs from Arod's saddlebags."

        Arwen rushed out of the room. Aragorn sat up straight, his eyes unfocused and full of despair. Legolas knew he would not be able to live down the incident for a long time.

_A/N: Okay, the prologue's up! Didn't make much sense, did it? Wasn't supposed to. Poor Aragorn! Don't get me wrong, I luv Aragorn, I don't want to cause him *too* much pain. *grins evilly while trying to prop the tree back up* Chapter One deals with events and stuff that happened many years later..._


	2. Chapter One

**Exiled-Knight: **Thank you sooo much for the great review! That was very encouraging!__

_A/N: Whew, finally some flavor text! Go me! Now let's see, this section takes place about fourteen years after Sauron captured Aragorn. Once more: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE FORM OF THE BOOK. Although a group of Rangers that live in trees and defend their territory is very elvish… hey, what the heck; it makes a very good setting…_

_Chapter One: Small Beams of Untouched Light_

        Far away from Gondor, another group of valiant individuals were striving to rid the world of evil- only if it crossed their borders.

        Suspended high in the treetops of a small forest, a diminutive group of Rangers lived and defended their territory. They fought on horseback, which made them formidable fighters, but their advantage of being high up and able to spot things from a long distance away made them even more feared.

        Trinity Jasmine Elessar was _not pleased. Being the seventeen-year-old leader of a group of horseback-riding Rangers, she was responsible for the small group of strangers that had drifted into her territory-, which they had just discovered, and she had no idea what to do. All the Rangers had gathered to hold a council._

        "I suggest we slay them," a middle-aged man named Dart suggested aggressively, pounding the table with a fist.

        "Slay them? You bloody murderer! Always thinking of bloodshed, never peace!" a teenage boy shouted, pounding his fist on the table with equal ferocity.

        "We don't know their intentions yet," Trinity said, half to herself.

        "Wait? I have had enough waiting! We need to defend our borders!" Dart declared. "Slay-"

        "Shut up, Dart!" Trinity yelled, her patience level strained to the limit. She cursed in elvish and looked ready to smother Dart with her bare hands for his mutinous interruption. "I suggest a vote. All persons against the slaying of the strangers please come over here." Dart looked around at the sudden lack of bodies around him.

        Dart snarled at her. "Yes, the all side with you!" he spat. "Their precious Trinity cannot do a thing wrong! You filthy little _tark_!"

        Immediately, Trinity launched herself over the table and smashed the heel of her foot into the side of Dart's head. "No one has _ever_ spoke that language here," she hissed. "You know that."

        Dart looked into the girl's face, her gray eyes stormy and blazing with anger. He growled deep in his throat and raised his fist almost threateningly. "You stole my position as leader! I was next in line to lead the Rangers until a little squirt comes and gets the job because she is so cute!"

        "Ah, you think so too?" Trinity said nonchalantly.

        Dart snarled and drew his dagger from his belt. He had a plan, and was confident he could win. Challenging the great Trinity to a duel over the responsibility of leading the group was his cleverest plan yet, Trinity being too hot-blooded to resist.

        Quick as a flash, the girl had drawn her sword and tackled Dart to the ground, parrying his dagger. Dart winced. He had not expected her to take him down _this_ easily. He struck out wildly with his fist and landed a lucky blow across her cheek and tossing her off of him. The Rangers held their breaths, captivated.

        Trinity rose, holding her leg with a grimace of pain. Dart grinned and grew confident again. He was adroit at attacking weak stragglers in battle, yet trying to defeat someone with Trinity's experience and tactics was a fatal mistake.

        Dart rushed forward and very suddenly ran into a foot kindly presented by Trinity, who had expected his rush attack and calmly stuck her uninjured foot directly in front of his face.

        Dart managed to blink back the tears of pain and defeat. She had bested him, the little brat, feigned injury to make him rush. There she stood, perfectly unscathed, looking at him furiously, and uttered two words.

        "Get out."

        "Would you _please be more polite?" Dart asked vehemently._

        Trinity, very kindly, told him to get out of her territory, drawing a collective gasp from the Rangers.

        Dart scrambled backwards as if the sheer power of that one, highly obscene word could kill him. He grabbed his dagger and leapt off the platform they stood on.

        Trinity stood silently, her long dark hair strayed by a sudden wind. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the horizon and…

        She whipped around so fast that she almost lost her balance. "Do you smell that?" she asked fiercely.

        One of the Rangers, a teenage boy named Calam, shrugged with a bashful smile. Trinity snorted. Calam, or "Cal" as she called him affectionately, was full of jests, messing around at the most inopportune moments.

        Cal sniffed the air again, trying to pick up what Trinity had caught and what he had missed, but to no avail. She had admirably heightened senses, a trait most common with elves. She was theoretically half-elf, but it was difficult to believe, for she still looked like a perfectly normal human.

        "Well, what do you smell?" another Ranger, Díable, asked impatiently.

        His question fell on deaf ears.

        "Get to your horses!" Trinity bellowed, running to the edge of the platform. She let out a loud whistle and immediately, a big bay thoroughbred burst out of the underbrush, leaping high into the air and catching the young girl as she hurled herself off the platform.

        Cal shook his head. She was always pulling stunts like that. She had always had an uncanny relationship with the horses, communicating as if she was another horse. She answered to nobody, her heart fiery and rebellious.

        The one treasure he wanted... he would never receive- _could_ never receive.

        "Whoa there, Lasrachai," a clear voice pierced the cloud of his mind. The big bay was rearing with anticipation. And then, "Hey! Cal! Are you going to stay up there all day?"

        Cal grinned and leapt off the platform, grabbing his horse's reins. "Let's hunt some Orc!"

        Lasrachai reared again and with a _noro lim from his rider, he shot into the forest._

        "Are you sure that the winged horses were here?" Aragorn Elessar hissed softly to his companion, Legolas Greenleaf. The fair elf nodded.

        "One of the locals in that town outside the forest saw one just the other day," Legolas said.

        "Good, but I have one question," Aragorn scratched his head. "What do we _do_ with the animal? We certainly can't _tame_ it."

        Legolas said nothing looking slightly confused. "I remember reading a book in Lord Elrond's library once," Aragorn continued. "I came across a little poem sort of parchment in he binding. I do not remember most of it, save the line; _the true princess shall tame the beast_- or something like that. I don't even know where it came from or if it is authentic. We would be taking a great risk."

        "Aragorn," Legolas said in exasperation. "That sounds tasteless and stupid, but I expect that you are right, as you usually are. We should look over that parchment. We can return to Rivendell and retrieve the parchment and your daughter..."

        "Once again, dear elf, you are acting off of my memory, which, may I remind you, is not perfect."

        Legolas said nothing, his face twisted into a frown. "I smell Orcs," he whispered. "Nearby."

        Aragorn launched himself into a thick bush and crouched low, Legolas following close behind.

        "Get down!" Aragorn hissed, but the elf stood still, unmoving, his eyes wide with fear.

        "Aragorn!" he finally screamed as the first Orc tore through the woods. It immediately spotted the Ranger and elf crouched behind a bush.

        "So, I see you have hidden on the wrong side of the bush!" it snarled. Immediately, dozens of Orcs followed it, surrounding the two hunters.

        Aragorn and Legolas fumbled for their weapons, but before they could, two Wargs burst through the underbrush and fell upon them. Legolas sliced through the throat of one and it fell with a shriek, black blood pouring from its throat.

        Legolas turned to see how his companion fared, but the distraction cost him.

        The first Orc flew at him. The elf's keen senses detected the orc and he raised his hunting knife just barely on time to block the blow of the Orc's scimitar, but not quick enough to counter the kick that swept his legs out from under him, letting out a cry of surprise.

Aragorn heard the cry of his friend and leapt towards him, brandishing Anduril. With a yell, he stabbed the Orc through the chest, but many more surrounded him. One slammed his foot onto Legolas's throat, holding the elf at bay.

        Aragorn gritted his teeth. It was not looking good for him- for either of them. He swung Anduril in controlled arcs, cutting down more and more Orcs. But more still came.

        He was weary, bleeding from two Warg bites and numerous sword hits. Anduril felt heavy in his hands and he knew he could not keep fighting. Legolas lay unconscious on the grass, the Orcs binding his arms and legs.

        A large Orc rushed at Aragorn, blade swishing down. Aragorn parried the blow, but the force of it drove him backwards. The next blow knocked Anduril from his hands and hurling him onto his side, his tired head resting on the ground.

        "Just let me rest," he muttered in delirium, eyes squeezed shut. He felt as though he could never get up again. The Orc raised his sword over the defeated Ranger.

        His stroke never fell.

        Aragorn opened his eyes a crack. Rangers were pouring out of the woods, bows singing, swords flashing. He tried to get up, pushing himself up on all fours before collapsing again into blessed darkness.

        "GET THEM!" Trinity yelled, drawing her sword, dropping the reins and kicking Lasrachai forward. The horse responded by leaping forward, without aid from his rider. Cal followed, his bow nocked and singing.

        And so the battle began.

        Lasrachai knocked the Orc off of Legolas, striking at it with powerful hooves. One kick to the head sent the Orc to the ground, stone dead.

        Trinity struck her sword through the chest of one Orc and stopped to wipe sweat off her forehead. From nowhere, an arrow flew, piercing an Orc through the eye. It fell, dead, from where it had been poised to attack Trinity and Lasrachai.

        Trinity looked up to see Cal shooting another arrow. She caught his eye for a moment and smiled a thank you, before turning to slice an Orc in two.

        After an hour of fierce warfare, the remaining Orcs fled in terror, mounted riders pursuing them. Trinity leapt off Lasrachai's back and gently felt the elf's neck for a pulse. It was strong and steady.

        "He's fine, just unconscious," she announced to no one in particular. "Anar, see to him." The big Ranger knelt beside the elf.

        "Why do you suppose he was traveling alone?" Cal asked. "He looks to be an elf from Mirkwood."

        Trinity shrugged. "He was very foolish. Bring him back; we shall have to tend to him until he heals." Anar, the tall Ranger healer, picked up the elf and placed him in front of his horse's saddle.

        Lasrachai plodded up to his master and nudged her shoulder. Trinity smiled and stroked his nose. He nickered with pleasure and lowered his head, allowing her to scratch his massive forehead. "Hi, you," Trinity said playfully, taking his reins and leading him forward to check his soundness.

        Lasrachai was fine, and Trinity leapt up onto his back, gathering up the reins and steering him towards their home. A low moan reached her ears and she halted Lasrachai to listen. "Cal," she said softly. "Come here."

        Aragorn stirred, pain blurring his vision. He tried to move his arms, but his left arm and leg were lifeless and limp by his side. He was cold, and shivering from a fever that gripped his body with dizziness.

        He could not hold back the low groan of pain that moving his body encompassed. He was floating back into darkness, and he was welcoming it, hoping his death would be swift and painless.

        "CAL!" Trinity shouted. She hurled herself onto the wet, muddy grass and slogged up to a limp form. A human. She felt for his pulse, feeling only a faint, erratic beat. He blazed with unnatural heat, and his face was flushed red. "Get over here now!"

        Cal floundered through the mud. Trinity was holding a man in her arms, shouting at him in elvish. His hair was black, the same color as hers, and when his eyes finally fluttered open they were a deep stormy gray-blue. Trinity looked both sad and angry at the same time.

        Cal gently touched her shoulder. "Trin, we have to bring him too," he said. Trinity whistled for Lasrachai and helped a semi-conscious Aragorn to his feet. Lasrachai bent down on her forelegs in a bow where her nose brushed the ground.

        Trinity managed to get Aragorn onto the horse's back. "Hey, Cal, boost me up. And make sure he doesn't fall."

        Cal placed his hand upon the sick man's thigh and helped steady him, wondering what held Trinity so upset over the appearance on this stranger.

        Legolas awoke in a soft bed, nearby a large window. He craned his head and saw the tops of trees, concluding that he had been brought to some sort of tree-platform, such as the ones in Lothlorien. He edged into a sitting position and was immediately pushed back down by a tall, heavyset man.

        "Master Elf," he said. "You still need rest."

        Legolas fell against the pillows. "Not until you answer a few questions."

        "Of course, Master Elf," the man replied in a friendly manner.

        "First of all, you should stop calling me 'Master Elf'," Legolas said. "My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil."

        "I'm Anar, Ranger of the North," the man shook Legolas' proffered hand. "I serve as a healer here."

        Legolas had to admit; he had done a good job. The elf's wounds hardly hurt him anymore. "I had a friend with me," he said. "He was a man-"

        "Speak no more, Master Legolas!" Anar said cheerfully. "He resides here, in that bed adjacent to yours."

        Legolas turned. He had not noticed the second bed. "Aragorn?" he said loudly. The figure in the bed did not stir.

        "Your friend was very hurt, Master Legolas-" Anar was cut off.

        "Just 'Legolas', please," Legolas said gently.

        "-Legolas. He was already near death as he collapsed from pure exhaustion." Anar said softly. Legolas could not tear his eyes from Aragorn's almost lifeless body. He could barely distinguish his friend's shallow breaths.

        "I'm sorry, Legolas," Anar said sympathetically. "You need rest now." He gave Legolas a cup of tea. "I made some tea for you. It will help you sleep."

        Legolas took a sip and immediately relaxed. He cast one last look at Aragorn's unmoving body before draining his cup and drifting into sleep.

        Trinity sat on the edge of the tree-platform, dangling her legs over the edge. It was wholly dark outside, and the stars glittered brightly. Letting out a sad sigh, she dropped her chin in depression.

        "Are you alright?" came a soft voice. Cal stepped up to Trinity's side.

        "Yes," she said shortly. "Just some nostalgia."

        "Does it have something to do with that wounded man?"

        "Maybe," she said cautiously. It was really none of his business to ask her about her feelings, but she rather enjoyed the attention. "He just reminded me of someone," she lied.

        Cal shook his head. "Trinity, I know you. You have seen him before, unless I am mistaken."

        "Alright, fine," she gave up. "I do know him. When I was very young; before I came here."

        "Who is he?"

        "The King of Gondor," Trinity said quietly. "Aragorn son of Arathorn."

        "How did you know him?" Cal knew he was asking too many questions, but he was very curious and she seemed so sad…

        "He was my father," she said abruptly, staring into the sky with cold, hard eyes.

        Cal sucked in a breath. "Does he remember-?"

        Trinity cut him off with a shake of her head. "He left me when I was four. I was alone until for fourteen years. Do you understand now?" she shouted in a quaking, angry voice.

        Cal took her hand and squeezed it. "You were _never_ alone," he said with a smile. "You had me and the others."

        After a moment she returned the smile. "You're right, Cal. As always."

        Seeing her smile made his heart soar. Her contentment transferred directly to him, warming his heart. Suddenly, he gave a grin. "Besides, I think you like him," he said with a smirk.

        "What? Who?"

        "The Lord Aragorn."

        "No, I don't!" she gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. Then she turned serious. "He abandoned me to the hands of Sauron himself. I do not know whether I will ever be able to forgive him."

        "It matters not," Cal said, and then turned mischievous. "You do so like him!"

        She slugged him. "No I don't."

        "Do too."

        "Watch out, Calam, or I may be forced to hurt you," she tried to keep from giggling and act gruff at the same time.

        Cal snickered, sending them both into peals of laughter. "You are so stupid, I do not know how I put up with you for fourteen years," she said, bursting into laughter again. "I'm going to bed."

        "Yes, vile and insulting girl, I shall see you in the morning," Cal giggled uncontrollably and rolled about on the floor.

        "If you fall off, I'm going to laugh _so_ hard! I will see you in the morning- whole or in a huge red puddle," Trinity strode towards her sleep quarters, hearing Cal's howls of laughter behind her.

A/N: Whew! One chapter down, about sixty million more to go. LOL. Just kidding. I'm sorry if it got a little long. The next chapter is about the rest of Aragorn's family back in Gondor. I hear rumors of Elladan and Elrohir putting up a surprise visit… Chapter Three will be back to poor, incapacitated Aragorn and Legolas.


	3. Chapter Two

Exiled-Knight: Cool! Another review! I'm not worthy… LOL. No Aragorn in this one, but he's in the next chapter! YAY! *does a strange dance in computer chair* Thankx for the review! ~*~* JediKnightBalthasar: Whoa… you made me think. (A very difficult thing to do LOL.) I tried to fill in some of the gaps in the story, but most of it is in different chapters… It would be funny if Trinity never forgave Aragorn. Aragorn- "Trinity… *Darth Vader voice* I am your father." Trinity- "DIE, Aragorn! *stabs him* LOL. Thank you for reviewing. 

A/N: This chapter deals more with Aragorn's family than with Aragorn himself. *hugs Aragorn who is giving her a sad puppy dog face*. It will fit in with the rest of the story; so don't worry if it sounds a little off topic!

Chapter Two: Chaos Without Aragorn

        Arwen blew out an exasperated breath. It had been three days since Aragorn had gone out on a hunt with his friend Legolas, and those days were taking its toll on her.

        Her eighteen-year-old adopted daughter, Jinjer, was being incredibly difficult. She was a tall, pretty brunette with brown eyes. Currently, she was sitting in the middle of the floor, her cheeks puffed out in indignation.

        "Mo-o-o-ther!" she wailed. "I'm bored!"

        Arwen sighed. "I'll take you horseback riding," she suggested.

        "No!" Jinjer shrieked. "I hate horses!"

        This was going to be a long afternoon. The only thing that saved Arwen's sanity was the surprise appearance of two familiar elves.

        "Elladan! Elrohir!" Arwen cried, running up to her brothers and embracing them. "I am _so _glad to see you!"

        "You sound stressed," Elladan said.

        "You scared her," Elrohir told his twin. "She saw your face, but she is still a very polite, very good sister."

        "Say that again," Elladan warned. "By the way, where's Estel?"

        "Estel? Oh, he went on a hunt with Legolas. Why are you here?" she asked pointedly.

        "We did not want out sister to suffer a severe case of- boredom!" Elladan gasped with shock.

        "We came by to visit and see Estel," Elrohir said. "When will he be returning?"

        "He is not expected back until next week," Arwen said in surprise. "Do you have an important message for him?"

        "No, it is nothing," Elladan said quickly.

        "Absolutely nothing," Elrohir added.

        Arwen looked at the brothers with a knowing glance and led them inside. "Will you be staying until Aragorn returns?"

        "Yes, unless you think we are invading, or something," Elladan muttered, smiling.

        "You are always welcome, brothers!" Arwen started laughing.

        "Elrohir, just let me do all the talking, you always mess things up," Elladan said to his twin. 

        Elrohir huffed out a breath as the brothers headed upstairs to their rooms.

        "What if Estel does not return in time?" Elladan asked worriedly. "The information we have in critical!"

        "Patience, dear brother," Elrohir muttered.

        The elves stopped at the royal nursery and peered in. It was Aragorn's only son Eldarion, and the baby was playing with a fourteen-year-old child, who immediately looked up at the intruders.

        "Elladan! Elrohir!" she cried joyfully. Eldarion bounced up and down gleefully, obviously delighted to see the visitors.

        "Quick! Elrohir! What was her name again?" Elladan hissed.

        "Either Serenity or Trinity; pick one!" Elrohir hissed back, but too late.

        "What was your name again-" Elladan was cut off by Elrohir, viciously jabbing his finger into Elladan's ribs. "What the-? What are you doing?"

        "Stupid elf!"

        "Brainless brother!"

        "Serenity! It was Serenity!" a voice whispered.

        "Thank you," Elladan said politely. Serenity was standing still, looking at the brothers with the utmost curiosity. "Hey, Serenity, how are you doing?"

        The girl squealed and flung herself into Elladan's outstretched arms, Elrohir himself hugging the baby Eldarion.

        "How sweet," the voice said disdainfully. The troublesome Jinjer sat in a chair, her gray robes blending into the wall enough for Elladan and Elrohir to miss her.

        "Uh, yes," Elladan allowed Serenity to slide to the floor where she ran to embrace Elrohir. "Are you-"

        "Aragorn's adopted daughter?" she snorted. "That would be me."

        "Not very friendly," Elrohir mouthed. Elladan grinned. No, not really…

        "That stupid, lying…" Jinjer started mouthing off, obviously not pleased about something Aragorn had done- or left _undone_. "-jerk," she finished.

        "You sound-" Elrohir said.

        "-Quite angry," Elladan finished.

        "Angry?" she yelled in a light, feathery voice. "He just killed-" She stopped talking and clamped her mouth shut.

        "Uh, yes," Elladan said again. "Something, er, died." Elrohir slugged him.

        Elladan began nudging towards the door.

        "I think I need to take my leave," he said, trying not to get angry himself.

        Jinjer waved him off, continuing to rant. Elrohir put Serenity down, promising to play with her later, and followed his twin.

        "Where are you going?" Elrohir snagged the back of Elladan's tunic. "We cannot let her get away with smashing Estel like that!"

        "She _is_his daughter!"

        "Foster-daughter!" Elrohir shot back. "And I am his brother!"

        "Good point," Elladan mused. "But she is still his daughter, and we cannot go and punish her. Besides, why did she say Estel _killed_ something? How would she know about him if he's not even here?"

        Elrohir glanced at him. "Good question. I bet- she's an alien!" Elladan slugged his twin.

        "You never take anything seriously!"

        Arwen bit her lip in frustration. Jinjer pouted. Controlling this girl was not an easy task with Aragorn gone.

        "My friends are going to the frozen river to skate!" she whined. "_All_ my friends! It is the last chance before the ice breaks!"

        "Jinjer," Arwen said patiently. "It is dark already, unsafe for you _and your friends. If the ice breaks while you are atop it, you will be pulled under the ice by the current."_

        "The river is still frozen solid," Jinjer protested.

        "Nay, daughter," Arwen smiled ruefully. "If you had gotten outside more, you would know that the ice has already begun to melt."

        Elladan burst into laughter as Serenity threw one of Eldarion's stuffed toys at Elrohir. Elrohir glared at Elladan and sent a cushion flying. Elladan ducked.

        "Ha! You are _still_ too slow, brother!" he laughed. Unfortunately, a second cushion hit him square in the face. Elrohir hooted with laughter and lunged at Elladan, getting creamed with another pillow.

        Arwen sighed. It would be a long night.

        Arwen had managed to put Serenity and Eldarion to bed and pushed Jinjer into her room. The girl would most possibly sneak out, but it was her choice. Arwen would not be able to stop her.

        Elladan had had too much beer, and was staggering around, making Elrohir laugh even harder and Arwen to roll her eyes.

        "Whoa! Happy little dark mages!" Elladan yelled, voice slightly slurred. "We must stop-" He fell to the ground with a loud thump and started snoring.

        "Come, dear brother, it is time for bed!" Elrohir grabbed his drunken brother by the arms and dragged him down the hall, dumping him on the floor.

        Voices carried down the hallway as Elladan suddenly woke up. "The leprechaun tells me to burn things!"

A/N: Aww, I don't like Jinjer- that's why I gave her a weird name. Oh, great, she's up to something… *wink*. Elladan and Elrohir are really fun to write about, they remind me of my friend Christina and I- except we don't get drunk. Comic relief, dude!


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm releasing Chapters 2 and 3 at once so you can have your comic relief and violence without waiting LOL. (I don't know why I just thought that was funny… @.@) Besides, I've got Chapters 1- 7 written up already… Enjoy! Oh, yeah, and around text symbolizes horsey thoughts. Of course, you the characters can't understand them, but it's cute to have them, like, "talk". ^.^

Recap: Italics are thoughts and memories. Oh, also dreams.

Chapter Three: Blood Revenge

        Legolas blinked sleepily. He was just waking up, and he felt much stronger, maybe even able to walk. Anar stood over him.

        "Good morning, Legolas!" he said. "How are you feeling?"

        "Much better, thank you," Legolas sat up in bed. "Where did you learn to be a healer?"

        "I spent a few years with the elves in Rivendell," Anar said, examining Legolas' bruised throat. "You seen to be strong enough to walk. Shall I show you around?"

        Legolas nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed, shakily standing and noticing the second bed, previously forgotten.

        "How could I forget?" he said. "Aragorn- has he woken?"

        "Yes, he was in great pain though. We had to drug him again," Anar looked sad for a moment. A knock came at the door.

        "Anar?" a voice asked. "Can I come in- stop it, Cal. You'll smash through the floor!"

        "Come in," Anar called. The door opened. A dark-haired girl and a blonde boy came in, the boy obviously overexcited.

        They walked up to Legolas and Anar. "I see the elf is healing," Cal said. He turned to Legolas. "My name is Calam, and I am glad you have found your way to- wait. Uh, I forgot."

        Legolas burst into laughter at the youth's confused brown eyes. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Mirkwood elf," he said.

        "Oh, yes, I remember!" Cal snapped his fingers. "Some people call me Cal. That little unfriendly soul over there is Trinity."

        Legolas looked at the girl and held back a gasp. She was in such a likeness to Aragorn that she looked as if she was of close kindred to him. Her dark hair was disorganized around her shoulders and her eyes were a deep blue-gray color.

        Legolas scrutinized her closely. "Trinity-" he murmured. The name seemed so familiar, yet he could not remember where he had heard it. He slowly walked over to Aragorn's side. "Aragorn, my friend," he said softly.

        Aragorn stirred in his sleep. "Go away," he muttered.

        Legolas rolled his eyes. Waking the stubborn human up might prove difficult.

        Langaresh the winged horse trotted up the mountain. She sniffed the air, wriggling her upper lip in disgust. Mordor smelled bad.

_        Langaresh strode into the land of Mordor, as if drawn to the tower by an invisible force. Her hooves made dull clip-clops on the stone._

_        As the horse entered the tower, Orc guards stood everywhere. The animal froze, but they didn't see it. She walked right in front of them without detection._

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt the story, but I have to explain to you about the winged horse: It's young and doesn't fully understand what powers it has. When it gets frightened, its body randomly activates one of its powers, in this case, invisibility. Cool.)__

_        The animal walked into a room, seeing a young girl crying against a wall. Langaresh lowered her nose and sniffed the girl, whickering. _

        _I've found you at last. _

_        Small hands rubbed the horse's soft muzzle and the horse sighed._

_        Suddenly, the Dark Lord Sauron strode into the room, casting a wary glance at the horse…_

_*~*~_

_        "Aragorn," Legolas whispered, brushing his friend's damp hair from his eyes. "I'm here."_

_        "Legolas," Aragorn rasped. "Trinity- you have to get her."_

_        "I need to get you to safety first," Legolas argued, grasping the king's arm and gently pulling him to his feet. He led the wounded man slowly to a balcony where Gwaihir the Eagle Lord perched, preening his feathers._

_        Grasping the king in a talon, Gwaihir spread his wings._

_        "Wait, Gwaihir, I need to get his daughter," Legolas sprinted towards a door and seizing the handle._

_        "Daughter?" Gwaihir's beady eyes widened._

_        "What the-?" a rough, Orc voice shouted._

_        "Come back, Legolas!" Gwaihir screamed. "The Dark Lord is in that room! That's suicide!"_

_        "How do you know?"_

_        "I can see him! Now, get back or you'll be killed!"_

_        "I don't care!" Legolas yelled._

_        "They're over there!" the Orcs bellowed._

_        Gwaihir grabbed Legolas in his beak and took to the skies, screeching. Legolas was screaming obscene elvish curses._

_*~*~_

_        "Your daddy left," Sauron said viciously. "He left without you."_

_        "Not listening," Trinity squeaked._

_        Langaresh bellowed and glared at Sauron, her wings spread menacingly. Sauron laughed dismissively._

_        "Scary little mare, how did you get in here? What are you going to do, attack?" Sauron laughed and slapped his knee._

_        Langaresh sprang forward and brought her hooves down on Sauron's head. The Dark Lord fell to the ground with a cry. The horse screamed with rage, pounding the Dark Lord to pieces._

_        Harsh Orc voices filled the hallway. Langaresh grabbed Trinity and tossed her onto the brown back, bursting into a gallop. Orcs were running towards the place where their Lord lay dead._

_        Langaresh lifted her dainty legs and sprang over the approaching Orcs, her wings catching a breeze and lifting her into the sky. The horse whinnied and managed to fly out a window, the girl holding tight to her back…_

        Aragorn pried his eyes open a crack, hazy gray orbs focusing in on Legolas.

        "Legolas?"

        "Try not to move, friend," Legolas said. "You were badly injured."

        "How badly?" Aragorn mumbled.

        Legolas looked at Anar, who nodded. "Your wrists were sprained and you collapsed from exhaustion," Legolas said bluntly. "That is all."

        "Oh, yes. A Warg took a piece out of your shoulder and your leg," Legolas added suddenly, as if just remembering.

        "What do you mean 'Oh, yes'?" Aragorn growled.

        "You need rest," Anar said firmly. Aragorn grumbled, but snuggled down into the pillows, but not before seeing the girl behind Legolas. His first thought was of Arwen, and after that he thought no more.

        Dart kicked his weary horse forward, cursing the very existence of Trinity. The stallion gave an annoyed snort, but obeyed his master.

        He did not yet know where his master was bringing him.

        The Black Gates of Mordor loomed before the horse and rider. The animal was immediately filled with terror, and reared. Dart kicked him viciously. "Get up, horse. My master hates it when we are late."

        The watcher on the wall of the gate spotted Dart and gestured to the two dragons chained to the gate. A human cracked his whip at their scaly hides and the beasts lunged forward.

        The gate creaked open five feet. Dart trotted in and the dragons shoved it closed, the metal clanging dully. The horse reared again, wild with fright.

        Dart leapt off the horse and let it free. It would probably run itself to death, he thought wryly.

        So you have returned.

        Dart looked around wildly. "Where are you?" he asked loudly.

        A low chuckle answered him. He looked up sharply. Sitting atop a high, towering cliff sat a man. He was cloaked in black, his eyes glowing like embers from underneath his hood.

        "Master," Dart said. "It was not-"

        _I know perfectly well it was not your fault. She cast you out._

        "Yes, master," Dart said.

        "You were weak, Dart," the cloaked figure hissed.

        "Sorry, master," Dart cringed.

        "I do not like failure, Dart," the figure roared in fury. "I want her dead!"

        Dart shrunk back.

        "It was _failure _for that girl to live! It was _failure_ that delivered Aragorn from Sauron's hand! It was _failure for Sauron to be defeated! Do you see, Dart? My master is dead because of that girl!"_

        "B-begging your pardon master!" Dart gasped. "It was the winged horse! IT killed your master!"

        "Nevertheless, my master meant to destroy her, so that's what I mean to do! Just to spite that King of Gondor," the figure sneered. His features softened a little. "Lead out my Wargs," he said darkly. "Take the army of Orcs. Kill them all- and bring the winged horse to me."

        "W-winged horse?" Dart stammered. "You cannot ride it!"

        "Who are _you_ to say I cannot ride it?" the figure roared again. "When bond between horse and master is shattered by the master's death, the horse may bond with another. Are you doubting me?"

        "Oh, n-no, my lord!"

        The figure smiled. "Good," he said, tossing the hood off his head and gazing full into Dart's face.

        "I will not fail again-" Dart bowed and added, "-Lord Díable."

        "Where is your lord?" Aragorn thundered. The vile Mouth of Sauron stared at him with cold, hard eyes. "I have come for my daughter, and you can either hand her over or I'll take her!"

_        His entire army stood behind him, waiting for the order to attack._

_        The Mouth smiled. "I have not your daughter," he said. "Sauron does not have her. He slay her the day you escaped."_

_        "I don't believe you!" Aragorn yelled._

_        "Fine, then. Attack, and see for yourself."_

_        "CHARGE!" Aragorn roared, just as the gates of Mordor swung open further and thousands of Orcs poured out in a strange duplicate of a battle fought on that very ground during the War of the Ring._

_*~*~_

_        Langaresh worriedly nuzzled Trinity's cheek._

_        Master? _

_        Weak fingers stroked the horse's coat._

_        I swore to my master that I would protect you. That is all I plan to do. Please wake up. _

_*~*~_

_        Aragorn slumped onto the floor, wrapping himself in his cloak. Those stupid, foul Mordor-folk were right. She was gone._

        Trinity stared into the distance, watching Gwaihir the Eagle Lord swooping and wheeling in the air. Her eyes filled with tears she was determined not to shed. The appearance of her father had shaken her; though all save Cal noticed the difference.

        Aragorn stepped out of the room. The wind felt refreshing and his injury barely hurt at all. He thought back to his beloved Arwen, realizing he must return.

        He sighed and looked over the treetops, his keen eyes spotting Gwaihir. Then he noticed the girl. She sat with her legs dangling off the edge of the platform, her dark hair waving in the wind like a ripple of silk.

        I know you are back there, Trinity thought. She blinked back tears. She blinked back more tears. She longed for the father she had never known, the thought tearing at her heart. Yet anger still festered in her heart, an old would that seeing his face had irritated.

        "Cheer up," he said. "No one can stay sad for so long here."

        "Well, I can," she muttered, resting her head on her palms.

        Aragorn walked up and sat down next to her. "How is that?" he asked gently, his soft gaze scrutinizing her.__

        "You were not abandoned by your father when you were young," Trinity said.

        "My father died when I was little," he murmured.

        "No, I mean truly _abandoned_," she said. "My father left me to the hands of Sauron. I do not remember much after that."

        That last statement was a bold-faced lie. She remembered every last detail; the flashing hooves of the skinny, dirty horse, the enraged screams of Sauron as he was trampled into pieces, each kick opening a gash in his armor.

        "My name is Trinity," she said at last.

        Aragorn sucked in a breath. He tried to speak, but no words came out. _Trinity? She died a long time ago-_

        _It cannot be her_, he thought. _She died. Sauron killed her._ He had better not fall for it- the shock of losing his daughter a second time would kill him.

        Yet, the resemblance was so strong. Trinity gave him a knowing glance. _He remembers_, she thought. _He remembers yet he does not want to believe._

        After what seemed like hours, Aragorn let out the breath he had been holding, almost falling off the platform. Trinity grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him back up. She noticed now that he had tears in his eyes.

        "Forget it, forget I said any of it," she muttered, hanging her head.

        "Sorry," he managed to say. His heart throbbed with agony. If she _was _his daughter…

        He would have failed her. Left her to die. The guilt threatened to rip him limb from limb. She stood up and gave him one last glance of sorrow.

        "Trinity," he said. "That was my- daughter's name before-" He broke off again in a violent sob.

        "Sorry," he whimpered. He stared into her eyes. "You- you just look a lot like her." He turned slowly and limped back to his room.

        "Yeah, right," she muttered quietly. He didn't hear.

        Anar scrubbed the sheet in the basin of cold water, turning the crystal clean water murky red with wet blood. Aragorn's blood, he said in his head.

        Anar hung the sheet out under the sun to dry and sighed. Aragorn would be devastated. His daughter, the one he had abandoned, was living and breathing in the very group of Rangers that had saved him.

        Aragorn slammed himself into the door, the fiery pain in his leg shooting up his side. His breaths came in heaving pants, the guilt eating away at his heart and inflaming his injuries.

        "Oh, my friend," Anar said sadly. "Back to bed." He gently helped the king back into his bed, and stood. "I need to find Legolas."

        Legolas emptied his keg of water. He had requested beer, but the bartender had insisted that he was too weak. The water was good, though, so he had no regrets.

        One of the Rangers burst into an earsplitting drinking song.

        "You're off key!" Cal bellowed, much to Legolas' amusement.

        Anar walked into the room and up to Legolas. "Legolas," he said. "Aragorn is- well, he saw Trinity, and he's not doing too well," Anar struggled to find the right words. "I thought perhaps you would like to speak with him."

        Legolas stood up. "I will go," he said. "It would probably be better than staying here listening to off key drinking songs." He glared at the drunken Ranger, having a drinking competition with Cal, who was really not supposed to be drinking.

        "Aragorn?" Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

        "Stupid question," Aragorn growled. "I failed her, Legolas. She was alive in Sauron's stronghold and I did _nothing_!"

        "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. "You are the stupidest, most stubborn human I have ever met!"

        "What's that supposed to mean?"

        "Oh, look at me! I want to wallow around in self-pity instead of _doing something_!" Legolas could tell that his words hit home.

        Aragorn snarled at the elf prince, and then gave a little smile. "It is my turn to tell you that you are normally right," he said.

        "Good, now I can stop exerting myself," Legolas stumbled in mock weakness.

        "There is still one question," Aragorn said.

        "What?"

        "How do we know she is the actual Trinity- _my_ Trinity?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

        Legolas scratched his head comically.

        "The Rangers know," Legolas said quietly. "They know who she is, but they are not going to tell us."

        "Why?"

        "They do not want her to get hurt again," Legolas said softly. "They do not want her to be hurt by you."

        Aragorn grimaced.

        "What troubles you, child?" Gwaihir asked, preening his feathers with his massive beak.

        Trinity stroked Lasrachai's neck. "Last night, we rescued a couple of adventurers," she said with a little snort. "One of them was an elf and the other was a man. Pretty stupid."

        Gwaihir peered out of the mass of feathers. "Trinity, Trinity, what would anyone do with you? You never give all the details."

        "The man is Aragorn, my father,"

        Gwaihir shook his massive head. "I'm sorry," he said.

        Trinity snorted. "Don't be. He doesn't remember me and he probably wouldn't take me back to Minas Tirith or anything, so what do I have to worry about?"

        Gwaihir shrugged as best as a bird could with wings. "That doesn't make any sense to me," he hooted. "Race you to the end of the clearing!"

        "So, did Aragorn get out of bed or anything?" Cal asked, later that night.

        "Cal, where were you all day?" Trinity asked suspiciously.

        "The bar," Cal giggled.

        "Well, if you had left it, you would know that he has been up and on his feet."

        Cal groaned. "I need sleep."

        "Too much beer?" Trinity asked innocently.

        Cal growled and shuffled off to his sleeping quarters.

        "Aragorn," Legolas said. "You will have to decide."

        "Decide what?" Aragorn snapped. Legolas had been thinking and figuring all afternoon, and it had put Aragorn is a vile mood.

        "Whether you want to leave Trinity here or take her back," Legolas brushed a strand of golden hair behind his ear.

        Aragorn groaned and flopped onto the table in mock defeat. "I don't know, stop asking me."

        Suddenly, Cal sprinted into the room.

        "RAID! The Orcs are attacking!"

        Legolas let his gleaming elvish arrow fly; embedding itself in the throat of an oncoming Orc. "How did they know to come here?" he shouted.

        Trinity plunged her sword deep into the gut of another Orc. "They must have been tipped off! Either that or they followed us!" She crashed the heel of her foot into an enemy's face.

        "Do not get separated!" Legolas called to Trinity. "If the Rangers become separated, they will surround us and we will be defeated!"

        "I know!" Trinity shot back. "Where did Aragorn go?"

        Legolas froze in shock. His friend had disappeared.

        "Come here, little worm," an ugly Orc called into the forest. Aragorn cursed and ducked behind a tree. The Orc had attacked from behind, knocking Anduril out of his reach. Before her could reclaim it, a second Orc had slid between him and the blade.

        _Running away. The words angered him. He hated running away. People- many whom he knew-, were dying and all he could do was to __run._

        "You coward," he hissed at himself, drawing his elvish dagger from his belt and pressing himself against a tree.

        The Orc trudged closer, his wild eyes searching the foliage. Aragorn leapt from behind the tree and plunged his dagger deep into the Orc's throat and charged back for the camp.

        _I'm not running away this time!_

        "Archers!" an Orc shouted.

        "FIRE!" Trinity roared. A sea of arrows flew from ten gleaming bows, each striking a mark.

        "Charge!" a burly Orc yelled. A massive wave of Orcs charged forward.

        The onslaught of arrows did not faze the Orcs. They shouted and kept running.

        "SWORDS!" Trinity screamed, drawing her own. The Orcs converged on the small group of Rangers.

        Suddenly, the forest rustled and six Warg-riders charged into the clearing. The other Orcs backed away a few paces and snickered.

        The Wargs slobbered and circled the Rangers. Their fur shone in the firelight and their eyes were slim red slits, gazing longingly at the man-flesh they saw before them.

        Aragorn ran into the clearing, recovering Anduril and rushing into the fray, slicing a red gash down the Warg's side. The creature yelped and turned to face him.

        It was too slow. Aragorn plunged Anduril deep into the creature's chest, his hands slippery with the Orc's blood. The Warg fell heavily to the ground.

        Legolas turned to see his friend slay a Warg, and sighed with relief. He nocked his last arrow and sent it shooting into the throat of a ferocious Warg.

        Cal yelled and threw a rock at an oncoming Warg, knocking the beast out and sending its rider to the ground.

        The Uruk-hai who was riding the fallen animal lunged at Cal. A large rock crashed into his forehead and blackness engulfed the Uruk.

        Cal turned and stood face to face with a terrifying Warg. Its rider shouted at the animal to kill the young Ranger. Cal tried to raise his blade in time before he realized a split second later that he would never be able to use it in time.

        Like a greased arrow, Lasrachai flew from the woods, kicking the Warg in the head and knocking the rider off. Before it could recover, the horse reared and brought its hooves crashing onto the Uruk's shoulders.

        The Uruk crumpled to the ground. Trinity nudged the unaided horse forward. Cal blinked and thought he saw blood, bright red, flowing down her chin, but ignored the thought.

        _She will be okay. She will _have_ to be okay_, he thought forcefully.

        The pain was blinding, but Trinity blatantly ignored it. Lasrachai charged at another Orc, the final Warg-rider, and delivered a bone-shivering kick to its head. The Orc fell beneath him, crushed by the Warg and the horse standing atop its victim, snorting violently.

        Aragorn saw the triumphant entry of Lasrachai and Trinity. He rushed forward with a war cry and rammed a large Orc to the ground. He blindly tackled another and delivered a finishing blow with Anduril. He didn't know that it was the big commander of the Orc invaders.

        The Orcs saw their leader fall by Aragorn's blade and fled, their ranks collapsing. Aragorn wiped Anduril on a piece of leather and looked around.

        "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, not knowing whether to be angry or glad to see his friend alive. "Where were you?"

        Aragorn bit his lip. "I, uh, got sidetracked," he said with a small grin. "Thank goodness you were here to save me."

        Legolas snorted. "Foolish man. You know better than to stay from the rest of us. They could have killed you."

        Aragorn gave a pleasant smile.

        Legolas snorted with laughter, and then paled. He searched the crowd of victorious albeit tired Rangers. There was one person he did not see. "Aragorn!" he screamed in a whisper. "Trinity-"

        Aragorn narrowed his eyes. The firelight gave off enough light to see the bay coat of Lasrachai. He ran towards the animal.

        Lasrachai whinnied in distress, his eyes white with fear. He lowered his head and nudged a still form on the ground. Aragorn slid to his knees and brushed Trinity's dark hair out of her eyes.

        Dark red blood pooled from her mouth and the hilt of a dagger protruded from the soft flesh of her chin. "Legolas!" Aragorn snapped. "Get bandages! A lot of bandages!"

        Aragorn winced. The dagger jutted from her lower jaw. An Orc must have plunged it into her chin from underneath. He grasped the hilt and yanked it out.

        Trinity whimpered. Aragorn immediately pressed his hands to the wound, feeling the sticky fluid pounding under his fingers. Legolas passed the bandages over and Aragorn pressed them firmly to the girl's chin.

        The bleeding had slowed due to the direct pressure, and Trinity opened a teary eye, fixing it on Aragorn's face. He gingerly removed the bandage, taking a fresh one from Legolas.

        Trinity opened her eyes. The pain in her jaw was terrible, blinding her vision in a red flash. She did not notice that she was crying until a finger brushed away her tears and strong arms lifted her up and held her until she fell asleep.

_A/N: That was long. Just long. The last few paragraphs are sort of comforting in some way. (I wish _I_ got to fall asleep in Aragorn's arms… *drools*)._


	5. Chapter Four

Exiled- Knight: We all do! XD *squeals* Yeah, something tells me that Trinity and Jinjer might not get along too well… *big evil grin* Thanks for reviewing!

_A/N: ^_^ __Oh, no, I think I had too much sugar for dinner! O_O __MWAHAHAHAH! SUGAR HIGH! @.@ __*runs into wall and gets knocked out*_

_Oh, and if anyone cares to know: The forest that they are, er, living in is a small forest on the edge of the Sea of Rhún._

_Chapter Four: Battle Plans_

        "Potatoes!" Cal shouted.

        "Back away from the potatoes, pig!" Trinity shouted, words a bit slurred.

        The two friends got into a scuffle around the campfire. Anar casually strode up and took a big potato. The rest of the Rangers, all snickering, followed him.

        Legolas surveyed the scene with amusement. Cal sat up straight as a ramrod and growled.

        "My potatoes!" he yelled, lunging at the thieves. Trinity leapt off the ground and sat on him. "No fair!"

        Legolas laughed at the frenzied look on the youth's face. His mouth slowly formed a single word as his hands reached out for the plump, juicy vegetable.

        "PO – TA – TOES!"

        _"ELLADAN!" Elrohir screamed. Elladan awoke and glared at his brother._

_        "Waking your brother is an severe crime," he mumbled. "I shall have to kill you as soon as I get up-" He glanced out the window. It was pitch black. "-In five and a half more hours." Irritably, he covered his head with a pillow._

_        "Get up, you slothful elf!" Elrohir roared. "The Orcs are attacking the city!"_

_        "Mmpfh!" Elladan yelled through the pillow. He barreled out of bed and rushed to the window. Smoke rose from the borders of the city where the great gates lay in ruin. "Rouse the soldiers!"_

_        "In five minutes?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow. _

_        "Get Arwen and the children," Elladan snapped. "We must exit into the mountain and retreat to the mountain fortress of Bastión¹! Whatever townspeople can be roused, lead them to the mountains before the Orcs can get in!"_

_        "Too late. The walls are breached. We have to leave."_

_        Elladan growled._

_*~*~_

_        Arwen ran through the corridors, the young Eldarion in her arms. Serenity trotted alongside her. Arwen looked back to see if all her children were still there._

_        "Serenity! Where did Jinjer go?" Arwen shouted. Serenity shrugged._

_        Elladan stopped. "I'll go look for her," he said, charging back in the other direction._

_        "ELLADAN!" Elrohir yelled, but his brother didn't listen. "Fool of an elf."_

_*~*~_

_        Elladan ran into the street, almost colliding with a dozen Orcs. He sidestepped and ran past them._

_        As he ran down the streets, avoiding Orc scimitars and defending himself with his curved knife, he shouted Jinjer's name over and over._

_        The girl didn't come._

_        Elladan cursed as he reached the city gates. Twenty Orcs yelled and charged at him. He ran, knowing that the odds were greatly stacked against him._

_        A shrill whinny rang through the air as a white horse broke loose from its corral. Elladan grabbed its mane and leapt aboard, clutching its bridle. The horse, driven by fear, thundered away from the defeated city…_

_*~*~_

_        The white horse stopped by a grove of trees, breathing heavily with exhaustion. Elladan was slumped over on its back, asleep._

_        Suddenly, a large brown mare walked out from behind the trees. She curiously sniffed the white horse. The only things that discerned her from the other were her coat color and the pair of massive wings cocked in curiosity._

_        Where does your master need to go? The brown mare asked in a nicker._

_        He seeks the one called "Estel". The white horse snorted._

_        The brown mare spread her wings, but didn't fly. My name is Langaresh. Follow me. I know where to find "Estel". She said this in a whinny._

_*~*~_

_        By the morning, Elladan's horse was plodding towards the forest alone. There was no sign of the winged horse._

        The crunching of leaves alerted Aragorn to a horse's presence in the woods. He flattened himself to a tree and waited, dagger drawn.

        A sweaty, white horse came limping into a clearing, bearing a slumped- over elf. Aragorn immediately recognized his foster brother's face.

        "ELLADAN!" he yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot and running to the elf's side. The elf looked ready to slide off his horse's back and lay in the mud. Blinking, he squinted at Aragorn.

        "Estel? Thank Elbereth!"

        "Elladan? What are you doing here? I need to get you back to camp!"

        "Estel… I have news."

        "Wait, Elladan. Your news can wait."

        "Elladan, mellon!" (Elladan, friend!) Legolas cried. Elladan gave the Mirkwood elf a weary smile. "What brings you here? And in such good shape!" This last statement came in a strange form of elvish sarcasm.

        Elladan glared at Legolas. "Well, I came here to talk to Estel, not you," he said.

        Legolas burst into peals of laughter. Aragorn fell on the ground, rolling back and forth in amusement. Elladan chuckled.

        "Strange creatures," Cal muttered. He tossed a potato in the air, caught it, and lobbed it at Aragorn, who lay laughing hysterically on the ground.

        "HEY! CAL!" Trinity yelled. "You wasted a perfectly good potato!" She chucked a cube of jelly at him.

        The jelly hit Cal on the cheek. He turned and stared ferociously at the snickering group of Rangers. "Who hit me?"

        A second cube of jelly hit the back of Cal's head. He turned sharply and saw Trinity launching another wad of jelly at him with her slingshot.

        With an exclamation of mock rage, Cal grabbed Trinity by the ankle and yanked her out of the tree. She stuffed the cold jelly down his shirt.

        Cal's eyes opened wide and he began jumping up and down, trying to remove the jelly. Trinity rolled on the ground with laughter, randomly throwing jelly at her friend.

        "Shameless, the way they flirt," Aragorn observed lightheartedly. Simultaneously, a mass of jelly and a potato hit him.

        "STOP!" Legolas roared. Everybody froze. "You, Aragorn, get some jelly for Elladan here."

        Aragorn started to throw the jelly. "No," Legolas said. "_Pass_ the jelly!" Aragorn grinned sheepishly and handed it over.

        The collective breath that everyone had been holding escaped in a gasp. Cal yanked the jelly out of his shirt and gave Trinity a withering look.

        "Forget it," she said lightly. "The river is nearby-"

        Cal whooped and rushed off, dragging Trinity behind him. "Swimming!"

        Legolas shook his head. "Hopeless children."

        "Estel," Elladan said quietly. "I have a message from Gondor."

        Aragorn dragged his brother behind a tree. "What?"

        "Elrohir and I were riding from Rivendell to Minas Tirith. We stopped off at Edoras to see King Eomer, but to get to Minas Tirith we had to travel past Isengard."

        "What happened there?" Aragorn prodded gently.

        "It- it was terrifying, Estel," Elladan said in a quivery voice. "Saruman has been brewing something new. We saw tens of thousands of Uruk-hai."

        "More Uruk-hai?" Aragorn snorted. "That does not sound like a bad thing. We have defeated them before with half the manpower we have now."

        "Aye, but you have never seen this," Elladan hissed. "The Wargs. He crossed Wargs with Uruk-hai. Thousands of them. It will not be long before he can crush all opposing forces in Middle-earth."

        "How are you so sure?" Aragorn asked.

        "I saw all of Isengard emptied two days ago!" Elladan murmured. "Almost twenty thousand! I never dreamed that they would march on Minas Tirith!"

        "They're marching toward Minas Tirith," Aragorn mumbled to himself. "Minas Tirith and- Arwen!" He leapt to his feet and scrambled into the clearing. "We have to get back and warn them!"

        "Too late. They reached the city early in the morning. I saw many Orcs, but none were the Warg breeds."

        "That party of Orcs that attacked us must have been a mere scouting party!" Aragorn mused.

        Elladan gave him a questioning look. "I'll explain later," Aragorn said.

        "You need horses?" Trinity asked casually. "Well, we have plenty of those." She whistled and called out two names. "Winghoof! Sirius!"

        Two horses loped out of the woods. One was a brilliant chestnut and the other was pure silver, shining like a star. Legolas looked at Trinity with interest.

        "Do those belong to you?" he asked curiously.

        Trinity shrugged with a touch of indifference. "The whole herd belongs to me," she said, looking out into the woods. A herd of horses stood in a clearing, foals frisking in the grass, mares and stallions grazing contentedly.

        "You know, Trinity," Aragorn said casually. "If you wanted to come back with us, I would be more than happy to accommodate you and Lasrachai."

        "You're saying- you want me to come back with you?"

        Aragorn nodded. "I need to look for my wife and children. Maybe you can help."

        _Yeah, right. "I'd like to, yeah," Trinity said, nodding slowly. "Cal, you stay and be in command."_

        "You're- not- coming- back?" Cal asked in a small voice.

        "The balance of power is shifting," Trinity said later that night. "The caverns of Isengard are active again."

        "How do you know these things?" Cal asked.

        "Langaresh brought me a message she intercepted from Saruman," Trinity passed Cal a rolled up scroll. He unrolled it.

_        White Wizard-_

_        The time has come. Let my Orc army despoil Middle earth. Forward this message to my beloved Ashlynn._

_        "Who the plague is Ashlynn?" Cal asked. Trinity shrugged._

        Lasrachai danced in place. "Stand still," Trinity scolded, trying to wrap the horse's cannon bone in a soft red cloth wrap. "Do you _want_ to clip your front hooves with your back hooves?"

        The horse's ears flicked apprehensively. Trinity stroked his neck lovingly and swung into the saddle.

        Sirius reared. With a shout from his rider, he was off, a silver streak, riding towards the ruins of Minas Tirith.

¹- _Bastión-_ stronghold (from Spanish dictionary! ^.^)

_A/N: Are Arwen, Eldarion, Serenity, and Elrohir alive? Where did Jinjer go? Who is the mysterious Ashlynn? Alias or new foe? Find out next time!_

_*turns off TV*_


	6. Chapter Five

Exiled-Knight: Yeah, Cal needs to defend himself from the vicious Trinity. :o) Thankies for reviewing every chapter or so! I had no idea how inspiring reviews are…

JediKnightBalthasar: Wow! Three reviews! ^_^ *jumps up and down, waving hands* Leave first bandage on… on yeah. Aargh! Where was I in all my health classes? O_O Sorry! LOL. Thanks for the advice… and reviews!

_A/N: Hey, ppl! Sorry for not updating in a while. (Normally I update every day) The apocalypse known as Finals *murderous glare at backpack* has kept me busy… Also, the computer decided to balk… AAHHH! STUPID COMPUTER! *hits computer with LOTR book* DIE DIE DIE! *pant pant* Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter Five: Darkness Falls_

        The gates of Minas Tirith lay in ruin; smoking remains sending trails of black into the sky. Trinity and Aragorn leapt off their mounts.

        The gates were in ruin, metal and stone littered everywhere. There were no human bodies strewn about the debris, showing that the defenders had fled from the gate.

        Aragorn shook his head and plunged forward warily, instruction Sirius to wait for his return. The white horse immediately headed towards a patch of green grass and lowered his head to crop up grass.

        The markets were devastated. Buildings were blown out and debris was strewn across the road. Bodies of the dead lay everywhere.

        "They had no warning," Aragorn murmured to himself distractedly. He looked over at Legolas, who was staring off into space, a frown etched across his face. 

        "Legolas?" Aragorn asked in confusion.

        Legolas shushed him. "Listen."

        Trinity stopped short. Her body was tense and her face was screwed up into a frown. On the wind, the sound of shouting came. Hideous Orc voices and a furious stomping sound came closer and closer.

        "Yrch!" (Orcs!) Legolas wailed. "Back to pillage!"

        Aragorn drew his sword just in time. A small group of Orcs swarmed into the markets, presumably returning to plunder what was left of the city. They stopped, obviously surprised to see the group of people still alive. Their leader shrugged and lifted his blade into the air.

        "ATTACK!" he roared.

        Trinity launched herself at the Orcs, bringing five of them into a blown out building. Aragorn charged with Legolas fast on his heels, firing arrows into necks and cracks in armor.

        There were too many Orcs to fit in the marketplace, so they entered in small groups-, which was a deadly mistake. As soon as a group of Orcs managed to squeeze in, the brave defenders would slay them.

        Suddenly, the flow of Orcs stopped, to the weary relief of Aragorn. His Warg bites had been aching ever since the start of the battle due to the excessive activity. He was glad for a chance to rest. The rest of the battlers looked to feel the same, but they would not be able to rest for long.

        Twenty huge Orcs bounded into the marketplace. They were as tall as trolls with long, muscular arms that clasped an Orc-scimitar. Their bodies were covered with brown fur and crudely made Orcish armor. Their legs slightly resembled dogs' legs and had huge, sharp-clawed paws. They had an elongated snout with rows of razor-sharp teeth and their red eyes gleamed with blood lust.

        The Warg-Orc commander opened his slobbery maw and roared a single command:

        "TEAR THEM TO PIECES!"

        The Warg-Orcs lunged forward. Their appearance was so terrifying that the defenders backed up a few paces. The Warg-Orcs raised their weapons.

        The defenders were completely outmatched. None stood a chance as the Warg-Orcs closed in, surrounding them and disarming them with single swipes of their blades.

        Legolas fell, his arm shivered into pieces, his fair face a grimace of pain. The Warg-Orcs seized him and began binding his hands and legs, drawing cries of pain as his broken arm was tied tightly behind his back.

        "Trinity!" Aragorn hollered. The Warg-Orcs were closing in on him. "Run-"

        "Shut up!" Trinity yelled.

        The last thing Aragorn saw was Trinity, disarmed, blood dripping from the gash on her chin…

        "Don't move," Aragorn said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to hold a cloth to Trinity's bloody chin.

        "Leave me alone, Aragorn, I'm alright," she hissed, squirming.

        "I have tried _that_ one many times," Aragorn growled, wrestling the cloth under her chin. She snarled at him.

        The bleeding was clotting slowly, and her face was drawn and weary from the loss of blood. She closed her eyes and slumped over in exhaustion, Aragorn barely catching her.

        "Rest now," he murmured, leaning her against his chest, feeling himself relaxing a little. Her breaths were labored and her body blazed with a fever, worrying him to some degree, yet he had nothing to help her.

        "Well, have you figured out where we are?" Elladan asked Legolas casually. The elven prince shrugged.

        "I do not remember much," he mused. "Those Warg-Orcs must have taken us prisoner."

        "That would be a healthy guess," Elladan muttered. "Second question: How are we going to escape?"

        "Escape?" Legolas asked. "Who said anything about escaping?"

        "I did," Elladan raised his eyebrows.

        "We need to figure out _where in Middle-earth we are first!" Legolas said grumpily._

        "Let me think. A dark cell?" Elladan suggested dryly.

        "Are you always just annoying or are you trying to amuse me?"

        Suddenly, there was a clang and a string of curses in Orcish. A door at the end of the hallway opened and a haughty looking human strode in, flanked by four Warg-Orcs.

        "Well, well, well," he snickered. Trinity's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. "Look what we have here!"

        Trinity launched herself out of Aragorn's arms and slammed into the bars of the cell, just inches from their captor's face.

        "Dart," she hissed through clenched teeth. Dart smiled sardonically. 

        "Always right," he snorted, gesturing to the Warg-Orcs. They open the cell door and rushed in, seizing the prisoners.

        "Bind them and bring them out," Dart ordered, waving his hand.

        "I never expected to find a group of people left in the city," Dart commented, eyeing his captives. "What am I going to do with them? Hmm. Well, we seem to have caught the King of Gondor…" He stared at Aragorn out of the corner of his eye.

        They were standing on a grassy hill, overlooking the Anduin. There would be no hope to escape, save jumping into the river, where you would immediately be swept into the rapids and over the Falls of Rauros in which you would probably die anyway.

        Dart turned and struck Trinity hard across the cheek. Aragorn gave an involuntary shudder. "Don't-"

        "What's the matter, King of Gondor?" Dart asked with mock sweetness. He backhanded Trinity again. This time Aragorn jumped as if he had been struck, tears stinging the back of his eyes.

        "Alright," Dart raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm done with her, okay?" He gave Trinity a shove over the edge of the cliff- and certain rocky death.

        "NO!" Aragorn screamed. His voice echoed in the canyon, sounding twice as loud as it truly was, not able to contain the biting, deep agony that laced through him.__

        The tears almost spilled over, and he bit his lip hard to keep from breaking down. Legolas looked at Dart with disbelief, his mouth open with shock.

        Aragorn threw himself to the edge of the cliff and looked over. She was falling fast, but at the last second she latched onto a vine with her tied hands and swung very slightly, barely missed the rocks on the riverbed.

        Legolas whooped.

        "What's your problem?" Aragorn yelled.

        "She's free!" Legolas said.

        Aragorn cursed. "She's tied!" he roared. "She'll drown!" He threw himself at the Warg-Orc holding his bound wrists and tried to throttle him.

        Aragorn gave the Warg-Orc a solid kick to the head and sliced through his bonds with the fallen creature's blade. He threw the Warg-Orc off to one side and leapt off the cliff; into the water.

        The cold water shocked him momentarily and he froze for a second before scrambling for the surface of the water. His head broke the surface and he was immediately sucked into the rapids.

        "Trinity!" he yelled, getting a mouthful of water. He gazed frantically around until he spotted her blood-soaked hands desperately holding onto a large stone embedded in the ground. The ropes around her wrists were stretched taut around the rock.

        Aragorn gulped. If she let go, both her wrists would shatter. He scrambled over to her and, picking up a sharp rock, sliced through the rope.

        Trinity coughed up water, her bleary gray eyes focusing in on Aragorn, who was anxiously trying to get back to shore while securely holding her around the waist with one arm.

        The current was too strong.

        Aragorn cursed vehemently. Trinity cursed violently and got a disapproving look from Aragorn seconds before he slammed into a rock, almost dropping her into the water.

        The pain shot through his arm and he sincerely hoped his shoulder had not broken. The rock shifted slightly.

        "You're too heavy!" Trinity yelled fiercely. Aragorn gave her another look, most presumably for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

        The rock shook loose. Aragorn immediately looked forward to see if there were any more rocks in his path.

        "Waterfall!" he finally screamed. Trinity looked ahead unhappily, wondering whether to be amused or terrified.

        A frightened whinny rang out from the streambed. A mare, chocolate-colored with a light brown mane and tail, galloped along the shore, her massive wings flapping as if it was trying to fly but couldn't. Its piercing cry rang over the roar of the falls, its gray muzzle stretched towards its master, short by mere inches.

        The mare ran harder, muscles screaming with protest. She stretched her neck as far as it would go, but still could not reach out and save her master's life. The shore abruptly stopped, forcing the mare to skid to a halt and watch Trinity and Aragorn roughly tumble over the edge.

        Aragorn heard the mare screaming and shut his eyes hard, dreading the inevitable. He faintly wondered what it would be like to fly, and was thrown off the edge. He had a strange flying sensation and hit the water below hard.

        The force of the blow knocked the air from his lungs and he thrashed for the surface. He burst up above the water, gasping for breath.

        He shook his waterlogged hair out of his eyes and looked around for Trinity. She was nowhere to be seen. His throat tightened with distress and he let out a sad whimper.

        From nearby, there was an answering whimper. He slogged over to the shore and fell to his knees in the mud.

        Trinity tried weakly to drag herself out of the water, fiercely ignoring the burning pain in her wrists. Aragorn hauled her out of the water, willing the tears not to fall.

        "You're a mess," he murmured to himself. Fresh blood was spilling from her mouth and wrists. "I'm- I'm sorry-"

        "Not your fault," came her guttural reply. 

        Aragorn placed his palm on her forehead. She was cold- too cold… He was soaked to the bone and had nothing to warm her up.

        Frantically, he picked her up and her body against him, trying to warm her up with his body heat.

        "Don't do this to me," he begged. He sucked in a tortured breath.

        He was going to lose her for good this time.

        Trinity shuddered and nuzzled closer to his neck, uttering two words.

        "Namarië, Ada." (Farewell, daddy.) She slid into unconsciousness.

        Aragorn's heart broke. He could no longer contain the tears, and sobbed into her hair. Her breathing was so shallow…

        A rough hand seized him by the shoulder, dragging him away from Trinity. "Leave the girl here," the Warg-Orc said.

        Aragorn lunged at the Warg-Orc, wrapping his hands around the creature's neck. "Don't just leave her!" he yelled furiously. The Warg-Orc snarled at him, cuffing him across the face. The Warg-Orc's followers rushed up and grabbed Aragorn's arms, wrenching him off their leader.

        "Just bring him," the Warg-Orc growled, backhanding the king viciously. "The master wants him."

        "And knock him out," the creature growled angrily, delivering a brutal strike to Aragorn's temple. He felt his warm blood running down the side of his face, but he didn't care anymore as the darkness pulled him under. Nothing mattered anymore.

_A/N: Well, just when things seem to be getting better for Trinity and Aragorn; I want to kill off my main character! *wicked grin* Is she going to live? And what's up with the winged horse?_


	7. Chapter Six

_A/N: O_O Arachnids! *hint hint*_

_Chapter Six: Smothered Flame_

        Someone stepped on him. From his position on the ground, Aragorn could barely see anything. Another foot tripped over him, then kicked him.

        "Stupid," a Warg-Orc muttered before rushing off. Aragorn tried to listen for something, anything.

        Screams. Terrible screams. There was a battle going on. Aragorn tried to clear his mind. What time was it? How long had he been here?

        This time, a horse tripped over him. Aragorn gave an involuntary cry of pain as its hoof jarred his wounded shoulder. The animal slid to a stop and the rider jumped off.

        "_Estel?_"

        Aragorn strained his eyes upward, gazing into the shocked face of Elrohir. The elf quickly untied the man's bonds.

        "There's no time. Quick, get on Sirius," Elrohir said, stroking the horse's mane. Sirius turned his head to nuzzle his old friend. Hoisting himself unceremoniously into the saddle, he grabbed Elrohir's hand and yanked him up as an Uruk-hai charged at them, blade raised.

        Elrohir screamed, waving his hands. Aragorn bit back an amused snort. Elrohir sounded distinctly like a girl. Sirius burst into a gallop, not sure what his master's intentions were. 

_Stupid man. Stupid elf he thought._

        "We hunted your group of Warg-Orcs and found a, well, massacre," Elrohir said. "Legolas and Elladan were out cold. We flew into them and rescued the few prisoners, but couldn't find you or Trinity. There was a very strange character running around yelling orders. He got away."

        "That was Dart," Aragorn snorted dispassionately. "He _is the leader."_

        "Where's Trinity?" Elrohir asked gently.

        "She is-" Aragorn couldn't say it. "-Not here. It's Dart's fault. He pushed her over."

        "Into the Anduin?" Elrohir cried. "The _rapids?"_

        Aragorn's nod was barely audible. "And you followed?" Elrohir's eyes were huge. Aragorn nodded again.

        "Did you go over the _waterfall?" Elrohir fairly screamed._

        A single tear snaked down Aragorn's cheek.

        "Aragorn!" a smile lit up Legolas' face as the king strode into his room. The weary travelers were resting in Legolas' childhood home, Mirkwood. "You're alive!" Then he grew serious. "Where's Trinity?"

        The look on his friend's face said it all.

        "I'm sorry, my friend," Legolas said softly.

        "She was probably lying the whole time," Aragorn muttered. "But I still-"

        "-Formed a bond with her," Legolas finished. "What can I say?"

        "Nothing," Aragorn said bluntly.

        Legolas shifted uncomfortably. His arm throbbed. "What is our next step from here?"

        Aragorn looked up. "We must rally the forces of men and elves to stop Dart and Saruman."

        "Is it just me or does this vaguely remind me of the battle of Helm's Deep?" Legolas asked dryly, recalling one of the epic battles during the War of the Ring.

        Aragorn smiled wryly. "It does, my elvish friend. We were victorious then, weren't we?"

        Legolas smiled and nodded, his eyelids growing heavy and he slipped off into peaceful slumber. "Only we may not be victorious this time," Aragorn murmured quietly.

        No one heard him.

        "You've seen these super-Orcs in action before, Aragorn," Thranduil said that evening. "Can you tell us anything?"

        "Aside from the fact that ten of them were more that enough to take fifty of us down," Aragorn said sarcastically.

        Thranduil frowned. "Whatever put you in such a bad mood; you had better come to grips with it," he said sharply. "Éomer's forces have either been scattered or destroyed. The elves cannot fight this alone. We need help."

        "What about the Ents?" Haldir suggested. He had led the elvish army from Lothlorien on the midnight raid that had most likely saved Aragorn's life. "Should we send riders?"

        "The Ents' strength has decreased over the ages. Besides, it would take days, if not weeks, to reply."

        "Entmoot," Aragorn said with a short elvish curse, deliberately being nasty. He had been in a terrible mood ever since he arrived at Mirkwood, and it was reflecting in his behavior at the moment. Thranduil glared at him.

        "We do have another option," Haldir spoke up. "And it is our last. We must go to Rohan and ask for Faramir's alliance."

        "What about the dwarves?" Aragorn asked.

        "Send Gimli out," Thranduil answered.

        "Gimli?"

        "He arrived last night, while you were sitting around moping over that girl," Thranduil said, intentionally jabbing at Aragorn. He immediately recoiled when he saw the hurt in the Aragorn's eyes.

        "I'll talk to him," Aragorn said abruptly, standing up and walking out of the room.

        "Good work," Haldir muttered. "Can't you see he's suffering?"

        Thranduil snorted unsympathetically. "He gets attached to some girl he hasn't seen in years and flies off the handle when he suspects she is gone for good."

        "Very well," Gimli said. "I'll take this- _beast." He glared at the horse._

        "Don't fall off," Legolas said with a smirk.

        Gimli shot Legolas a murderous look and grabbed the horse's mane, yanking himself into the saddle like one who is climbing a mountain. "Forward, horse!" he yelled, pulling on the reins. "No! The other way!"

        Legolas snickered as the horse, clearly tired of Gimli's insensitivity, yanked the reins through the Dwarf's hands and bolted off towards the forest's borders. The loud, crazy Dwarf upon his back yelled and waved his arms.

        "He's a lost cause," Legolas muttered to Aragorn, who had conveniently wandered away. "Aragorn?"

        The King of Gondor sat in the lush grass by a small, bubbling river, watching the sunlight color rainbows in its rippling depths. He was at the one place where the sun shone in Mirkwood. He was heedless of the dangers that lurked in the forest, almost wishing he would be attacked so he could let out all his pent-up helpless rage.

        He sighed, picked up a leaf, and let it coast down the river. He quietly nestled into the grass and was soon sleeping, his breaths soft and his face peaceful and relaxed. Yet he could not hear the danger creeping above him in the trees- the eight-legged danger.

        "Aragorn?" Legolas called. He scanned the palace grounds. "Where is that foolish man?" He kicked at a rock in frustration.

        Legolas halted, eyes wide with fear. A terrified scream ripped through the woods. His friend's scream. Legolas ran towards the sound, thoroughly alarmed for his friend's life.

        The spider hissed at the trembling man, red eyes gleaming with hunger. Its jaws slavering with venom, the slime dripping onto Aragorn's skin as the arachnid reached for his throat. Aragorn whimpered in fear, Anduril too far away from his hands to be of any use.

        Aragorn lashed out at the spider on his back, rolling over onto his back. The spider snarled at him and sunk its fangs deep into the man's shoulder.

        Aragorn screamed again, this time from the pain and the knowledge that the spiders liked to eat their meat alive. The spider's eyes gleamed with glee as it raised its fangs to stab the Ranger's unprotected neck.

        The spider flew off Aragorn's body with a shriek of pain, its stingers inches away from the man's neck. Its bulky form was run through by a sword- cleaving it neatly in two.

        The rest of the arachnids, clinging to trees, swung down angrily, each meeting their doom when they were caught and sliced by the flashing blade.

        Aragorn opened his eyes. Through blurred vision, he saw the spiders, sticky gore flying from gashes in their abdomens. He could barely distinguish the blade, glowing as if with fire, and the girl that wielded it.

        The final spider fell, green fluid gushing from its ruined eyes. Aragorn hauled himself up on his legs and looked at the girl, eyes widening with disbelief.

        "_Trinity?_"

        "No, just an overgrown bug ready to eat you. Why were you so reckless?"

        Aragorn said nothing, the burning pain of his shoulder forgotten. "Why-? How-?"

        Trinity cocked her head sideways. "I walk for miles just to see a reckless man who fell asleep to be attacked by spiders? Might I also add that this particular man can't talk?"

        Legolas tore through the underbrush. "Aragorn-" he stopped, his eyes widening. Aragorn fell over in shock.

        "Surprised?" Trinity asked innocently. "Maybe we should get Aragorn back to the palace. I think one of the spiders bit him."

        Aragorn growled grumpily.

        "I'll take that as a yes," Legolas hauled Aragorn to his feet and draped him over his shoulders. "Wake up, Ranger."

        "No, Ada, don' wanna wake up," Aragorn mumbled, words slurred, dragging his feet painfully.

        "What bit him?" Legolas asked Trinity, who walked behind the pair, sword raised attentively.

        "A spider."

        "No, what kind of poison did it inject?"

        "I'm not sure what poison it was, but I have a pretty good idea."

        "Yes?"

        "That certain spider ejects two venoms; one paralyzing agent and one toxic one. I think he stabbed Aragorn with the paralyzing one, because he obviously can't move." Trinity wiped green slime from around Aragorn's shoulder. "Anyone could have figured that one out."

        Legolas said nothing, silenced by the pained moans from his friend.

        "Lucky I have the right herbs," Thranduil said. "He should be fine. Let him sleep the toxin off for a few hours." Legolas nodded, and stood up.

        "I'll look at the girl," he said.

        Trinity sat on the dresser, kicking her heels against the wood. "I'm okay."

        Legolas gave her a look and dipped a cloth into a bowl of warm water; softly rubbing dried blood off her neck and her mouth. He gazed at her. "You seem to be remarkably whole for someone who has just tumbled over a waterfall."

        He gently bound her cut wrists with bandages and felt her arms for breaks. He tilted his head in skepticism. "No breaks?"

        "No."

        Legolas shrugged. "Rest for awhile." With that, the elf left the room muttering, "I can't believe it."

        Trinity exhaled. He didn't ask. Good.

_        Her arm was broken, the pain cutting through her foggy senses. She had seen the Orcs drag Aragorn away and had lost hope, knowing that she was probably going to die._

_        The bushes rustled. Trinity looked over at the shrubbery. Langaresh whickered, her massive white wings twitching nervously at the smell of Orc._

_        The horse's muzzle was glowing golden through the mists. Trinity smiled weakly at her._

_        If I've ever needed you; you were there. _

_        "You can't heal me," Trinity said weakly.        _

_        Yes, I can. I owe it to you- to save you from death. Your time is not yet come. Gondor needs you. Aragorn needs you. I swore to my creator that I would protect you- and I will. _

_        "Can't understand a single bloody thing you're saying."_

_        Langaresh gently nuzzled Trinity, the healing warmth spreading throughout the injured girl's body…_

        "Elrohir, were Arwen and my children alright when you left them?" Aragorn asked worriedly.

        "Relax, Aragorn," Elrohir smiled. "I left them in reliable hands in the mountain fortress of Bastión."

        "Great place," Aragorn muttered. "I need to go there. I need you and Haldir to bring the elvish army."

        "Army? Why?" Elrohir asked.

        "Saruman's Orcs will stop at nothing. They want to destroy mankind, starting with us," Aragorn said empathetically.

        "We want to duplicate the Battle of Helm's Deep?" Elrohir asked skeptically. "We almost lost that one!"

        "Still, there is no other option, save to surrender to Saruman," Aragorn murmured. "The Bastión fortress was built by studying the weaknesses of Helm's Deep. It is stronger and should hold."

        "Will it explode?" Elrohir asked fearfully.

        "It shouldn't."

        "Feeling better?" Aragorn walked up to Trinity and sat down next to her. "How did you get here from the falls?"

        "I walked," Trinity suggested. Aragorn rolled his eyes. He doubted that she had gotten to Mirkwood unaided, but decided to leave it alone.

        "I'm heading for the fortress of Bastión tomorrow," he said. "I would be honored if you came with."

        "I don't know. The last time I said yes, I almost got killed," Trinity said wryly. "But, I would enjoy it just the same. If it's alright with everyone, I'll come."

        "It is. I checked in advance," Aragorn grinned.

        "We ride south to Minas Tirith!" Haldir shouted to his troops. "We must defend the fortress of Bastión- and defeat Saruman's army!"

        Elladan and Elrohir waved goodbye as the elvish army marched out of the forest, Aragorn, Trinity, and Legolas leading the way.

        The marchers stopped for a quick meal and proceeded to begin the march again, but not before Legolas and Trinity teamed up to dunk Aragorn into a river. The Ranger came up, spluttering, and lunged for the giggling elf and girl, spaying cold water.

        That night, they camped for a few hours and marched until the sun was rising in the horizon and Legolas pronounced that they were close to their destination. A large cloud of black smoke rose into the sky.

        "The city burns again," he said sadly. Trinity passed a hand across her face and heard a rustling in the bushes to her right. She glared at it, straining her eyes to see if there was an animal or- something more.

        She saw nothing. The tawny Warg-Orc exhaled, its fur blending perfectly into the ground as it silently watched.

        "Estel!" Arwen screamed, running across the courtyard and leaping into Aragorn's arms. "I was afraid you'd-" He gently pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

        "I'm here now, that's all that matters," he said quietly. "Where are the children?"

        Serenity and Eldarion sat near a fountain, floating small boats made from leaves on the water. Serenity looked up.

        "Ada!" she yelled, dragging Eldarion to his father's side as he embraced them.

        "Where's Jinjer?" he asked, his brow furrowing in worry. Arwen's eyes lowered to the ground.

        "I- we- lost her during the escape to the fortress," she said softly. "Elladan went to look for her, but never returned. Then Elrohir left to muster an elven army."

        "And they are fine," Aragorn soothed. "They remained behind at Mirkwood."

        "Good," Arwen sighed and leaned her head on her husband's chest. "But still I worry."

        "Close the gates," Legolas instructed as the last of the elven army marched in. "Let no one in."

        Trinity stood atop the gate, gazing off into the distance. Suddenly, she leapt down fro the wall. "Legolas, don't close the gates yet! There is something coming towards us!"

        Jinjer stumbled into Bastión, exhausted. Aragorn immediately rushed over to her. "What happened?"

        Jinjer threw herself into her father's arms. "Oh, Ada, they captured me!" she yelled into her father's dark hair, sobbing. Aragorn patted her back and nodded to an elvish medic.

        "We need to examine her," he started walking towards the door where all the sick warriors were housed. "She can tell us the whole story in there."

        "Who the devil was that?" Trinity yelled, jealousy striking her directly in the heart.

        "That was Jinjer, the adopted daughter of Lord Aragorn," Legolas said dutifully. "Taken your place in the family, I might add."

        Trinity scowled. "We'll see," she muttered. "We'll see."

        "I'm sure you remember Legolas," Aragorn said to Jinjer later that afternoon. "And this is Trinity."

        Jinjer's blue gaze probed Trinity carefully. Trinity's blue-gray eyes were hard.

        Jinjer sniffed disdainfully. Trinity growled low in her throat. This girl would be trouble.

        "We've got it!"

        Aragorn jolted awake. Legolas stood panting in the doorway. "Haldir saw a winged horse on the outskirts of the city and captured it!"

        Aragorn vaulted out of bed and followed Legolas out of the room.

_A/N: Ooh. Evil cliffie- of sorts. What DID they find? What part of this puzzle does Trinity still have to play?_


	8. Chapter Seven

**JediKnightBalthasar: Nothing's wrong with girls! O.O Just being strange. Speaking of strange… it seems that everyone wants a showdown between Jinjer and Trinity… the pressure mounts… *wicked grin***

**Aww… you're so mean to poor Dart… LoL just kidding! Remember, Dart IS just a patsy for someone else…**

**Exiled-Knight: You're not weird. Really. We all think alike here. *crazy grin* Hmm… now about Trinity and Jinjer… don't worry- thou shalt not be disappointed! *rubs palms together while crossing eyes* LoL**

A/N: Got three words for you: "Quality Family Time". The Two Towers video game rules on expert mode! Whoo! Eat sword, Orc scum!

_Chapter Seven: One Final Stand_

        The mare reared and lashed out at the men holding her. Elvish ropes were wrapped around her neck, legs, and belly- holding her on the ground. Her feathery wings were tied down. Her teeth were bared in rage and her powerful legs struck at any man who got too close.

        Aragorn and Legolas ran up to the little clearing where the animal lay captured. Aragorn immediately recognized the mare he had glimpsed in the riverbed as he was swept of the Falls of Rauros.

        "Nice," Aragorn whistled. "This is what we were looking for."

        Haldir raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

        Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Do you know exactly how much power this thing has? One winged horse alone can take down a full-sized drake!"

        "How do you know so much?" Haldir asked, irritation creeping into the corners of his voice.

        "I read," Aragorn rolled his eyes as if he was talking to a young child. "Winged horses are very magical creatures. This one looks to be about- ten years. Very young. Not in control of all of its powers yet, I'll warrant."

        The horse snorted and struck a hoof to the ground. A tremor shook through the trees.

        "See? It can summon earthquakes!" Aragorn said triumphantly. 

        "Get her up, we'll bring her to the palace," Haldir instructed. He tugged on the rope and the mare struggled to her feet, lunging at him, teeth bared.

        "Part of the royal family went to seek shelter at the fortress of Bastión," Ashlynn said to her father. "If I know Aragorn, he will head straight there to see his wife."

        "Good work, Ash," the hooded figure said, his eyes sparkling with love for his daughter. "What do they call you now?"

        "Jinjer," the girl snorted.

        "Poor name," the figure muttered. "Ashlynn, return to Bastión and throw them off guard as best you can. The Orcs are massing. Tomorrow, they will begin marching towards Bastión. They will reach the fortress in two days."

        Ashlynn nodded. "Farewell, Díable," she said softly. "I shall see you again when we rule all of Middle earth."

        Trinity trotted down the stairs of the tower and barely stifled a scream. The Mirkwood elves dragged a fiery brown horse into the courtyard. The horse's beautiful wings were lashed tightly to her body. _Langaresh, no!_ she screamed silently.

            The horse's amber eyes sought out the girl's. They narrowed in rage as the elves yanked the ropes encircling her body.

        The horse stopped short with a stamp of its hoof. The elves eyed it warily.

        Trinity held her breath. 'Langaresh, don't kill them," she muttered.

        Langaresh lunged forward, her sharp hooves lashing out and catching an elf in the belly. The elf slumped to the ground, blood soaking his tunic. Not waiting for the other elves to recover, Langaresh charged another elf, knocking over two more.

        The other elves backed away warily. "Get her in that pen," Haldir said. The elves managed to shove Langaresh into a small pen, the ropes still restraining her wings.

        The walls of the pen were too high for the valiant mare to jump over. She threw up her head and whinnied loudly.

        Haldir and Aragorn watched the horse charge around the pen. "Beautiful animal," Haldir commented. "Tell me, Aragorn, how are you planning to tame that beast?"

        Aragorn glanced at Haldir. "Just how you would break a normal horse," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

        "You don't intend to break that horse yourself, do you?" Haldir asked skeptically. "You saw how she lunged out at those elves outside!"

        "If I break her myself, she'll obey only me," Aragorn said quietly. He narrowed his eyes. Haldir looked at him with alarm.

        "You won't be able to saddle her!" he said loudly. "She'll kill you!"

        Aragorn shot Haldir a look. "I suggest that you wait until later, until she's calmer," Haldir suggested.

        Aragorn relented. "Overnight. We'll break her tomorrow."

        Haldir exhaled. He had seen the look in Aragorn's eyes, the same look he had seen in Frodo Baggins' eyes when he had spoken of the accursed Ring of Power.

        Haldir sighed. Before his eyes, Aragorn had been corrupted by the power he had seen right in front of him. Such power in an animal could be abused very easily.

        Haldir slowly walked towards the gate.

        It was later that evening when Jinjer warily approached Trinity, who regarded her with a cold stare. Leaning on a pillar, Jinjer scrutinized Trinity and sniffed disdainfully.

        "I know what the others think," Jinjer said.

        "What?" Trinity raised an eyebrow.

        "You're Aragorn's lost daughter? Give me a break!" Jinjer giggled.

        "Why do you think that, Ashlynn, I mean Jinjer?" Trinity said smoothly. Jinjer's face clouded.

        "You can't prove anything!"

        "Game over," Trinity sipped a cup of juice. "You could have slipped out of the fortress to warn your master and thousands of Warg-orcs could be marching this way as we speak."

        Jinjer huffed. "It's not like I left the fortress or anything. I was in the dining hall the whole afternoon!"

        "All afternoon?"

        "Yes! I ran over there right after I saw you and was there until I came out here! Like I said before- you can't prove anything!"

        "Just did," Trinity gulped the juice.

        Jinjer paled.

        "Uh, I was in the dining hall an hour after I met you and stayed there until dinner. Now, which do you prefer; Ash or Ashlynn?"

        Jinjer's face grew dark and menacing. "Trying to throw me out, eh? Take my place in Aragorn's heart yourself?"

        Trinity wiped her mouth nonchalantly.

        Jinjer drew a small dagger from a small pocket in her skirt. "Because you won't like a father that doesn't have a throat anymore."

        "You wouldn't!" Trinity yelled, leaping to her feet, sickened.

        "I swear… Trinity," Jinjer spat Trinity's name as if it were a bad word. "He is mine now. He left you years ago."

        Trinity leapt forward with a growl and struck Jinjer hard across the face. Jinjer barely flinched. 

        "What are you using him for?" Trinity hissed.

        "If you tell anyone who I am, I swear I will kill him, and everyone will think you did it," Jinjer threatened. "Because of my position as Elessar's daughter, I am free to go wherever I want, which includes going to see my real father."

        "Elrohir told me his story about your meeting," Trinity muttered, half to herself. "What did Aragorn kill?"

        "My best friend," Jinjer sniffed. "A Warg named Taw."

        Trinity snorted. Jinjer curled up her lip, revealing a row of razor sharp teeth.

        "Shape-shifter?" Trinity asked in disbelief. "I've encountered your kind before."

        "That's nice," Jinjer charged forward, slashing Trinity's right hand with a heavy paw. Blood dripped from the gashes and Trinity glared at the girl in front of her, sporting two powerful Warg-Orc paws.

        "Auta miqula orqu!" (Go kiss an orc!) Trinity glowered and drew her sword angrily, the metal shining in the moonlight.

        Jinjer grinned and drew her claws down her own left arm, deliberately screaming. Trinity's eyes widened as Jinjer deftly changed back to her human form, her arm sliced as if a sword hit it.

        Trinity had not fully understood the girl's motives until Aragorn rushed onto the balcony. Jinjer flew into his arms, sobbing dramatically.

        "She cut me!"

        "Uh-oh," Trinity muttered. Aragorn glanced up at her, noticed her bloody hand, and frowned deeply. "She did it to herself!" Aragorn gave her another look that distinctly said he didn't believe her.

        "Let's get you cleaned up," he turned around and strode into the dining hall without a second glance back. 

        Trinity vaulted over the side of the balcony and landed on the ground painfully, taking off and running blindly, the sight of Aragorn's cold, hard eyes still fresh in her mind.

        Aragorn chewed a biscuit the next morning for breakfast. His heart beat faster at the thought of taming the winged mare, being able to control the power it possessed.

        "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. "Come here NOW!"

        Aragorn ran over to his friend who stood at the mare's pen. The pen was completely empty.

        Aragorn hissed unhappily. Legolas glanced at him sharply. The imprint of a small shoe was implanted next to one of the hoof prints, drips of blood surrounding it. The gate had been swung open and the hoof prints led out of the gate. There was only one person who could have left their blood on the floor after leading off the horse.

        Aragorn swore. "Trinity!"

        "What about Trinity?" Legolas asked slowly.

        "She stole the mare!" Aragorn shouted, eyes wild. "My own! She was corrupted by the horse's power!" Legolas furrowed his brow. Something about Aragorn's behavior seemed familiar.

        "Just as you are being!" Legolas finally snapped. Aragorn jerked as if he had been hit. "Men _are_ weak!" With that, he turned and strode away.

        "Legolas," Legolas turned around slowly. Aragorn stared at him intensely. "I'm sorry, my friend. But it is such a powerful animal and-"

        "Trinity stole her," Legolas said.

        Aragorn glared at the ground. "Let it go," Legolas murmured, trying desperately to calm his friend.

        Díable dismissed the Warg-Orc scout with a flick of his wrist. The animal skittered away, joining the ranks of thousands of snarling Uruk-Hai and Warg-Orcs.

        The animals stared up at their leader, their excitement rising as Díable raised his arms.

        "To Bastión! To war!" he shouted, thrusting his hands outwards towards the horizon. "To kill!" The tremendous roar from twenty thousand Orc throats drowned the rest of his words out.

        Aragorn sighed, resting his chin on his palm. He looked out on the horizon where the sun was just fading into a brilliant spectrum of orange and pink swirled together on wispy clouds.

        "Aren't you going to eat?" Legolas appeared in the doorway, a wafer of lembas in hand. Aragorn shook his head.

        "Do you know what puzzles me?" he muttered. "Why did she take the winged horse? _How _did she take the winged horse?"

        Legolas groaned. "I don't have any time for your mind games, Aragorn," he said.

        "No, just think," Aragorn mused. "She led the animal away when no one else could get near it? What does that imply?"

        "That you need food," Legolas smiled and held out a wafer. Aragorn rolled his eyes and jumped off the windowsill.

        "Alright," Aragorn snatched the wafers out of Legolas' hands, running down the hall while the elven prince yelled in indignation.

        "Aragorn!" someone yelled. Aragorn jolted awake, giving the owner of the voice a cross-eyed glare.

        "Mani naa lle umien?" (What are you doing?) he growled sleepily. Legolas stood in the doorway to the King's room, a bow in his hand.

        "Haldir says he has spotted moving in the ruins of the city," Legolas said urgently.

        "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?) Aragorn snapped, not in the mood for a long tale.

        "I just looked out onto the ruins and it looked like a scout," Legolas said.

        "Scout?" Aragorn replied dumbly.

        "We were blind, Aragorn," Legolas hissed. "They have driven us into a pen!"

        "What? Who?"

        "Dart! He's going to attack!"

        "Why didn't you just say so?" Aragorn roared, leaping out of bed and grabbing Anduril from where it stood in the corner. Arwen turned over in bed and muttered.

        From the city's borders, thousands of torches appeared out of the mist.

        Aragorn and Legolas joined Haldir on the wall. "They don't seem to be trying to be secretive about their presence," Haldir joked weakly. Aragorn gave him an exasperated look.

        "Have we roused the soldiers?" he asked.

        Haldir nodded. "I have sent Elladan to wake everyone."

        A loud horn blast rang across the courtyard, making rocks and dust dance upon the floor. Legolas covered his ears.

        "What a terrible noise!" he yelled, willing the ringing in his ears to go away.

        "Yes, it seems to be, doesn't it?" Haldir rubbed the inside of his ear with a pinky finger. "I'm going to find Elladan and tear his horn to pieces and stomp on them!"

        "What?" Aragorn hollered.

        From doors and windows, the defenders flew to the gates and peered over, weapons in hand.

        "This is just a replay of Helm's Deep!" someone yelled.

        "All they want is Estel," Elrohir said, walking up to them. "I say we sacrifice him!" Both Legolas and Aragorn smothered Elrohir.

        "He's the King, you stupid blood-sucker!" Legolas yelled. Elrohir threw up his arms.

        "I was joking! I was joking!" he squealed.

        "I certainly hope so," Aragorn muttered.

        Legolas stared off into the mist, where the Orc army was rapidly approaching. The fog made it impossible to see their true number, and Legolas hated waiting. The stress was crushing.

        "Say, Aragorn," he called. "What should happen if these walls are breached?"

        The King shrugged. "The only drawback to this fortress is that there is no alternative exit, save a small underground tunnel. If we had to evacuate, we would have to go one by one though it."

        "Stupid!" Legolas shrieked. "You don't have a back door?" Aragorn glared at the elf.

        "Well, I didn't build this thing! Besides, we have other weapons besides swords and spears." Aragorn grinned mysteriously.

        The Orcs were almost right in front of the gate, and Legolas could see that they were definitely the Warg breeds. The mist hadn't lifted, and the elf still couldn't see the end of the ranks. Gulping, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

        From his position in the air, Díable could see both armies clearly. The defenders sure didn't look too strong. His Warg-Orc army would decimate them.

        Ashlynn smiled. "Easy," she said. Díable smirked.

        "They're just standing there!" Elladan whispered, his bowstring held taut.

        "Don't fire until they move!" Elrohir said.

        A blast of fire rocketed from the sky, obviously the signal to attack.

        "They're moving!" Elladan shot his arrow into the oncoming horde, quickly reloading and firing again.

        "FIRE!" Aragorn roared. The only response he got was the flitting of elvish arrows. One by one, the enemies fell.

        The Warg-Orcs charged against the wall, bringing ladders. "Kick the ladders down!" Legolas shouted.

        "Better idea!" Aragorn yelled, waving his hand. Many soldiers carrying large metal cauldrons walked up to the wall, dumping boiling hot oil onto the attackers. The Warg-Orcs howled in pain as the oil scalded their skin.

        "Best of all, they're flammable," Haldir tossed a torch onto the oil-slicked creatures. The now dead carcasses burst into flame, creating a rough barrier around the wall.

        Díable gripped the mane of his beast tightly, gritting his teeth. The defenders were clever, he had to admit. "Ash, I'll drop you off on that hill over there," he gestured to a hill spurring his steed.

        "My quiver's empty!" Legolas shouted.

        "Just kick the ladders!" Aragorn shouted back.

        Suddenly, there was a loud bellow of noise. "No! Elladan and his horn again!" Haldir wailed.

        "That's not me!" Elladan yelled.

        A gray shape was moving in the mist, gliding on a cushion of air. The fog was so thick, that even Legolas had problems seeing through it. When the beast circled over the fortress, the defenders finally got a good look at it.

        "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" (By the sea and stars!) Elrohir screamed.

        A massive fire-drake opened its toothy jaw and roared, fire spewing from its throat and riddling the battleground with enormous black, burned holes.

        When the drake smashed into the wall with enough force to shatter it, hope fell from all faces.

        There would be no dawn for men.

A/N: Ahhh! Trinity? *looks around frantically* Trinity? *runs into the next room* Please don't kill me, anyone, I'll find the happy ending! Somewhere…


	9. Chapter Eight

JediKnightBalthasar: AHH! *looks around frantically for an ice pack* Call the emergency room! My reviewers are loosing fingers! *grabs Super-Glue and tries to put glue on JediKnightBalthasar's fingers* Don't worry, this won't hurt… much. *insane grin*

You're whacking my poor Aragorn so much! You're going to give him a concussion! *tries to suppress a giggle*

Exiled-Knight: ^_^ Aragorn? Power-hungry? Yeah, mystical, magical winged objects can do that to you… especially if they can defeat things that are big and… large. *confused look on face* Aragorn! Stop looking at my horsie! *drags Aragorn away from pulling a brown horse's ears* We have orders not to look power-crazy in Chapter 8! Now, look injured.

Aragorn: *_* Ouchies!

          Good, good. More Aragorn ouchies is a good thing, right? ^_^

A/N: Trinity! *is still running from room to room* Get over here! *blows Horn of Gondor* Aargh! *Boromir comes in*

Boromir: That is MY horn! *author hits Boromir* 

*Boromir falls in fish tank*

_Chapter Eight: Fighting Fire with Fire_

        The drake's massive head smashed the rock walls of the fortress to pieces. It roared in delight and dove at some unprotected elves, snapping them into its mouth.

        The Warg-Orcs began pouring into the gaping hole, roaring. The defenders raised their weapons to meet the charge bravely. The drake took to the skies again, going into a dive bomb towards the defenders.

        The scaly body rammed into the center of the crowd, its mass crushing battlers on both sides. The shock threw many bodies far across the battlefield.

        Aragorn jumped out of the way as an enormous, scaly tail swung in his direction. The drake focused its gaze on Legolas, who was dueling with a Warg-Orc. It roared and started towards the wounded elf, the smell of the elf's blood sending it into a frenzy.

        "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn screamed. "LOOK OUT!" Legolas heard his cry and dropped to the ground to avoid a swinging claw. The claw caught the Warg-Orc in midswing.

        Legolas turned and ran as the drake thrust its jaws towards the elf. Aragorn shot a carefully aimed arrow at the drake's eye. The arrow bounced off the dragon scales surrounding the eye, mere millimeters off.

        Aragorn cursed and ran as the drake turned its deadly gaze on him. He ran up a hill and slid to the bottom on the other side, panting hard. On a hill above him, a red standard bearing a white, roaring sabretooth tiger.

        Díable watched the Ranger slide behind a hill, the drake pursuing him. The man's gaze elevated to the standard and he sucked in a breath.

        Jinjer stood at Díable's side, grinning at Aragorn. Aragorn gritted his teeth and shot his final remaining arrow into Díable's unprotected arm.

        Jinjer gave an alarmed cry and ran down the hill. The drake, having lost track of its prey, turned back towards Legolas. Aragorn stared at Jinjer in disbelief as the girl's dagger tore through his flesh and sunk into the muddy grass.

        She raked one of her well-formed Warg paws across Aragorn's cheek, drawing a hiss of pain and surprise as she changed fully back into her true form. Taking the King's arm in her jaws, she yanked it sharply.

        Aragorn heard the loud pop and felt fiery hot pains shooting up his shoulder, knowing it to be dislocated. The Warg-Orc, his adopted daughter, dropped his arm and bared her razor sharp teeth, lunging for his throat.

        "Creature!" someone called. Jinjer, Ashlynn, looked up, her bloodied upper lip curling back in a ferocious snarl. A throwing axe flew into her side, causing the animal to yelp and fall still.

        Aragorn looked up. From atop the hill, the sun was rising, illuminating the outline of a dwarf. "GIMLI!" he cried.

        Gimli raised his axe into the air. Dwarves poured around the hill, roaring their battle cries and charging the battlefield. Gimli stooped over Aragorn and yanked the dagger out of his shoulder. Aragorn's body jerked and his head lolled off to the side.

        "What happened to you?" Gimli asked gruffly, but Aragorn never got a chance to answer.

        A loud bellow blew blood-scented breath onto the two beings. The fire drake stared down at them, its reptilian eyes gleaming. Gimli stood up.

        "Bring your pretty face this way!" Gimli shouted.

        The drake bent its neck and opened its blood red jaws. Suddenly, a blast of wind blew against it and it looked up, momentarily distracted.

        Aragorn wiped blood from his eyes.

        Gimli's eyes widened with disbelief.

        Atop the ridge, a horse and rider sat. The horse was a gleaming sorrel sheen and wore no saddle, bridle, or halter. In fact, it was completely unrestrained.

        The horse danced in place, spinning in a circle. Its massive silver wings caught rays of the newly rising sun, creating a blinding flash. Its rider raised a sword high into the air, the blade gleaming brightly.

        "W-winged horse?" Gimli stammered. The drake roared, delighted to have found a new plaything.

        "Trinity!" Aragorn screamed as he finally recognized the girl. Trinity nudged the horse and it flapped its wings, blasting into the air as if she were the swiftest of falcons.

_        "One of the locals in that town outside the forest saw one just the other day," Legolas said._

_        "Good, but I have one question," Aragorn scratched his head. "What do we do with the animal? We certainly can't tame it."_

_        Legolas said nothing looking slightly confused. "I remember reading a book in Lord Elrond's library once," Aragorn continued. "I came across a little poem sort of parchment in he binding. I do not remember most of it, save the line_; the true princess shall tame the beast_- or something like that. I don't even know where it came from or if it is authentic. We would be taking a great risk."_

_        "Aragorn," Legolas said in exasperation. "That sounds tasteless and stupid, but I expect that you are right, as you usually are. We should look over that parchment. We can return to Rivendell and retrieve the parchment and your daughter..."_

_        "Once again, dear elf, you are acting off of my memory, which, may I remind you, is not perfect..."_

        Aragorn slapped his forehead. "Hey! Do you want to injure yourself more?" Gimli said gruffly. 

        "Gimli! It's her!"

        Gimli gave Aragorn a concerned look. "Yes, Aragorn, a girl has arrived on a winged horse. Talk sense, dense human."

        "No! It's like that prophecy said! _The true princess shall tame the beast._ She is riding that beast!"

        Langaresh whinnied shrilly, her sharp hooves slicing through the air inches away from the drake's eyes. The drake roared with anger and clawed at the horse.

        With a soft nudge from her rider, the horse dropped and went into a dizzying nosedive, racing down the drake's exposed belly. Her sharp hooves ripped through the drake's hide, blood bubbling from the wound.

        The drake stooped its head to look at the wound, appalled that something so small could do so much damage. It looked up sharply, but too late to save itself. Trinity plunged her sword deep into its right eye.

        The massive body roared in agony and fell to the ground. Gimli gave a war cry and hacked at it until it lay stone dead.

        "Trinity, I'm so sorry," Aragorn muttered. His shoulders throbbed and the scratches on his cheek were smarting painfully. "I didn't mean-" He broke off when he noticed Trinity staring intently at the body of Ashlynn.

        "Did you kill her?" she asked Gimli, who nodded. "Dumb dwarf. That was my job."

        "Excuse me!" Gimli retorted.

        "And you," Trinity eyed Aragorn. "You stole my horse. If you weren't my father and a complete troll-brain, I'd probably get angry." She punctuated this last sentence with a wry grin.

        Díable tore down the hill, flogging his horse to run faster from the body of his daughter and his former commander.

        "Díable!" someone screamed. Díable kept running and heard a loud exclamation of disgust. "Just wait until I catch you!"

        Díable kicked his horse again, looking back to see an extremely furious Trinity galloping after him on her winged mare, a look of fury written on her face.

        She jumped from her horse and tackled him to the ground. Díable jumped up, whipping out his sword and swinging at her. She dodged just barely, the point cutting through her upper arm. She squealed and kicked his kneecap with the ball of her foot.

        Díable stifled a cry of pain and jumped back from Trinity, glaring at her.

        "Trinity!" Aragorn bellowed. "Get back here!" He jumped to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulders and took up close pursuit.

        "Aragorn," Gimli thundered. "That commander may be cowardly, but he may still be too much for you to handle alone!"

        "So come with me!" came the fierce reply.

        Gimli snorted with irritation but lumbered after the sprinting king.

        Ashlynn stirred, pain flashing through her side where the throwing axe had speared her beloved flesh. She growled and stumbled to her feet, looking around at the battlefield and the remains of a fire drake.

        Ashlynn looked toward the spot where Aragorn had been. She curled up her lip. A puddle of blood clearly marked the spot where he was previously laid. She glared into the distance and padded after the clearly marked trail of crushed grass that he had created while running away.

        "So where's Dart?" Trinity asked, lunging at Díable.

        "Dart?" Díable parried her blow and swung his fist at her. "Just a patsy."

        The fist connected with Trinity's jaw. She snarled and spat out blood, falling backwards. Díable grinned and brought his sword down for a killing blow, taking full advantage of the momentary hole in her defense.

        From nowhere, a sword collided with Díable's, sending it clanging to the ground. Aragorn Elessar Telcontar leapt between Díable and Trinity, rage blotting out the pain in his body, and stabbed Anduril through Díable's stomach.

        Díable fell to the ground, his face a mask of surprise and pain, blood gushing from his belly. Aragorn bent down to check his pulse.

        Ashlynn saw her father fall and almost rushed forward to rip the killer to shreds. She retrained herself and grinned thinly, drawing a long, lethal knife from her belt. Rushing forward would only reward her with a painful death. One needed strategy to defeat one's enemy…

        "He's dead," Aragorn confirmed heavily. "Are you alright?"

        Trinity gazed at him with amazement that quickly turned to a wide-eyed gasp of shock as the Warg-Orc leapt from the shadows, blade drawn. She lunged forward and tackled Aragorn out of the beast's path, raising her sword.

        Ashlynn slid to a halt and turned around for another charge. Trinity saw the rapid approach of the animal and slashed with her sword. Ashlynn feinted left, darting past Trinity, but tripped over a large object, stumbling to the ground. The deadly blade came swishing down through her neck…

        The beast fell lifeless to the floor.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: You're almost done. *sniff*

If you want more, the sequel to this story should be out soon. (I'm working on an original fiction, and normally I wouldn't try two stories at once, but you guys deserve it. ^_^) 

_Epilogue: Back Safe Home Again_

        The beast fell lifeless to the floor.

        Gimli came running up to Aragorn's side, panting with exhaustion, and surveying the grisly scene of death with wide eyes. Trinity stood near the fallen Ashlynn, her sword drooping and blood from the slain beast running around her shoes.

        "What did I miss?" the dwarf asked. Aragorn gave him an exasperated look.

        Langaresh the winged horse clopped into view and shied, eyes rolling at the scent of spilled blood. The horse's loyalty was stronger than its natural fear and it walked nervously to Trinity's side, snuffling her ear with her velvety nose.

        Trinity pried her eyes away from Ashlynn's body, focusing in on Aragorn. He gave her a small smile of thankfulness and gestured for her to follow him back to the battlefield.

        Their friends would need them.

        Gimli groaned at the thought of more running, but it was obvious that Aragorn did not want to do anything remotely close to running. His gait was slow and he clutched his injured arm close to his body.

        "Aragorn," Trinity said, trotting up to him. "You look-"

        Aragorn snorted an interruption.

        Trinity backed off. At that very moment, they reached the top of the hill and gazed down at the field. Gimli gave a shout of joy and Trinity leapt into the air.

        Anar's great white horse reared and crashed its hooves onto an oncoming Warg-Orc's shoulder, dropping it to the ground. One hundred mounted troops swept across the battlefield, slaying and trampling enemies.

        The Warg-Orc army was disheartened. Not only had they lost their fire drake, but their leader was nowhere in sight and these new soldiers were skilled and determined to slay every last one of their troops. Their ranks were split and the remaining beasts fled, pursued by mounted horsemen.

        The victorious people of Minas Tirith headed down from the fortress to begin the difficult job of rebuilding their homes. The damage caused by the fire drake to the fortress of Bastión was unmitigated, so the people just left it alone for the time. They had more important things to worry about.

        The wounded still needed tending.

        "I've run out of a numbing agent," Anar said worriedly. Aragorn grunted at this statement.

        "We could hit him over the head with a blunt object," Trinity suggested. Aragorn gave her the darkest look he could muster, but ended out looking vaguely like a fish.

        Before anyone could think, Anar popped Aragorn's dislocated shoulder back into the socket. Aragorn bit back a scream of surprise. "What the-"

        "He always does that," Trinity muttered darkly.

        Cal's hazel eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure you have to stay?" his voice quavered. Trinity gave him a sorrowful look.

        "I want to stay," she said softly.

        "I thought you were coming back to lead us again," a single tear slipped out of Cal's eye, and he hastily dashed it away.

        "Uh, about leading the Rangers," Trinity said. "I needed to talk to you about that. I spoke with the group, and we all agree. We want you to lead the group."

        Cal's mouth dropped open. "Me?"

        Trinity nodded. "Take Lasrachai with you," she said. Those words hurt the most. Letting go of one of her beloved horses was almost more than she could bear. Lasrachai was frolicking in the fields with his best friend Langaresh, the winged mare. Trinity called them over with a loud whistle. 

        Cal stared at her in amazement. Her stormy gray eyes were wet with unshed tears. She took Lasrachai's head in her arms and stroked the horse's fur. "I need you to go with Cal," she said into the horse's large furry ear. "He needs you more now. He needs you to beat him up in my place."

        Cal decided not to comment on that last statement.

        Lasrachai looked up at Cal and sniffed his face. "Go back with him to your home," Trinity murmured.

        "Uh, thank you," Cal said, choked with emotion. "I'll take good care of him." He awkwardly gave Trinity a quick hug and climbed onto Lasrachai's back. "I guess- this is- goodbye…"

        "For now," Trinity turned and walked towards Aragorn. Cal nudged his calves against Lasrachai's sides and the horse moved forward. He watched Trinity grow smaller and smaller until she disappeared completely and sighed, thinking of the duties that soon awaited him.

        "That's a great boy," Aragorn commented to his daughter. Trinity mumbled something incoherently and sat down heavily by a fountain. "You'll see him again."

        "Mmpphh," Trinity grumbled.

        "So you are the real princess, huh? Nice horse. Real nice." Aragorn reached out to pet Langaresh. Langaresh snaked her head around and bit his hand.

        Trinity snorted. Langaresh whinnied and pranced around Aragorn, who was holding his hand and uttering the foulest elvish curses ever heard. Langaresh tossed her silky mane and trotted over to Trinity, snuffling her hair.

        "That thing bit me!" Aragorn wailed.

        "It's no more than you deserve, sneaking up and scaring the poor horse," Trinity snickered.

        Aragorn scowled at Langaresh, who returned the look by pinning her ears and baring her teeth at him. "I was going to tell you that Anar would be spending more time here to help rebuild the city, but not after that thing bit me."

        "You and 'that thing' are going to be spending the rest of your lives together," Trinity said lightly. "And you're going to have fun adventures, and go flying, and-"

        "May the Valar protect me," Aragorn muttered.

        "Not from this 'thing'!"

        Langaresh snorted and tossed her head, letting out a piercing whinny of joy as if she completely agreed.

THE END


End file.
